A boyfriend
by Kirad
Summary: In questa storia Asuka conosce qualcuno che le farà scoprire la gioia di vivere... Questa è la prima parte di una trilogia!
1. Chapter 1

**A BOYFRIEND**

Autore: Darik

PROLOGO

NEO-TOKYO 3  
L'EVA-01 venne scagliato dall'Angelo contro un palazzo, facendo un volo all'indietro di almeno un centinaio di metri e schiantandosi fragorosamente.  
Subito dopo l'urto l'EVA chinò la testa e da essa uscirono due grossi getti di sangue, a causa del foro provocato dalla lancia protrattile del nemico .  
I due getti durarono pochi secondi, comunque sufficienti per creare due enormi macchie di sangue, sul palazzo e sulla strada.  
Dopo un breve lasso di tempo, l'EVA si rimise in moto, fece un enorme balzo e si ritrovò addosso al suo avversario.  
Nel giro di due minuti l'EVA-01 in Berserk sconfisse l'Angelo SACHIEL, che infine si auto- distrusse.  
La battaglia era vinta!  
"Niente male quell'Evangelion, non credi?"  
"Già, ma adesso dobbiamo concentrarci su altro".  
Due uomini in tuta nera stavano osservando, da un altura e usando dei binocoli, la battaglia.  
"Eravamo venuti qui solo per osservare, ma devo dire che siamo stati davvero fortunati", continuò uno dei due osservando le macchie di sangue lasciate dallo 01.  
"Infatti", continuò il secondo, "ora sbrighiamoci, abbiamo poco tempo. Ci vorrà un po' prima che quelli della Nerv sistemino quel casino, ma noi dobbiamo fare tutto in pochi minuti. Prendi quei contenitori sterili e andiamo alla jeep. Abbiamo bisogno del sangue di quell'EVA per il nostro progetto".  
Corsero verso una jeep parcheggiata lì vicino e si diressero in città.

FINE PROLOGO

1° PARTE

TRE MESI DOPO  
QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/SALA TEST  
"Va bene ragazzi, per oggi abbiamo finito", annunciò la dottoressa Ritsuko Akagi rivolta verso i monitor.  
Il nuovo, ennesimo, test delle tre unità Eva si era concluso.  
"Uffa, che pizza", borbottò Asuka.  
"Qualcosa non va?", le chiese Shinji attraverso la finestra olografica.  
"Tu stai zitto! Possibile che non capisci perché mi lamento? Sei davvero stupido!"  
Quella risposta turbò Shinji, aveva soltanto voluto sapere se la sua compagna stava bene, ma lei aveva risposto così bruscamente.  
Asuka riprese: "Mi sto solo lamentando per tutti questi test sempre uguali".  
Rei ascoltava in silenzio le discussioni tra Shinji e Asuka, senza cambiare espressione.

"Quei due", commentò Misato con un sorriso, "chissà quando impareranno ad andare d'accordo".  
"Secondo me, proprio il modo in cui Asuka tratta Shinji, dimostra che tiene a lui", osservò Ritsuko.  
"Probabile. Parlando d'altro, cosa sai della riunione segreta a cui deve partecipare oggi il comandante Ikari?"  
"Non molto, solo che doveva incontrarsi con i capi del servizio di sicurezza".  
Misato osservò la dottoressa che le aveva parlato senza togliere lo sguardo dai monitor.  
Non credeva affatto che Ritsuko non sapesse di cosa avrebbe trattato quella riunione.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/UFFICIO DEL COMANDANTE SUPREMO  
"Rapporto!"  
La voce di Gendo risuonò cavernosa nell'enorme ufficio occupato solo da una scrivania e da una sedia con lui sopra. Dietro il comandante stava Kozo Fuyutsuki, in piedi.  
I tre uomini in completo nero davanti alla scrivania risposero: "L'arrivo delle tre nuove unità Eva è previsto tra due settimane. Non ci sono stati problemi per quanto riguarda l'attivazione. I piloti stanno ultimando i test, ma sono pronti".  
"Bene, ottimo lavoro".  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio Gendo riprese: "E quell'altra questione invece?"  
Dei tre uomini in nero quello in mezzo aprì un fascicolo, lo mise sulla scrivania del comandante e disse: "Abbiamo completato le analisi effettuate sui filmati registrati durante lo scontro tra l'Eva-01 e il 3° Angelo. Avevamo ragione, quelle ombre erano due uomini che stavano prelevando dei campioni dalle tracce di sangue lasciate dall'unità 01. Tuttavia non siamo ancora riusciti ad ottenere informazioni precise sulla loro identità o su eventuali mandanti ".  
Gendo osservò le foto del fascicolo, poi lo chiuse e li congedò.  
Il comandante e il vice-comandante rimasero da soli e in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi Fuyutsuki esordì: "A quanto pare qualcuno vuole rubarci il lavoro".  
"Già!", esclamò Gendo. "E dobbiamo scoprire di chi si tratta. Occorre una ricerca estesa, mobilita tutte le nostre risorse, i nostri esperti devono passare al setaccio l'intera rete informatica mondiale e controllare le forniture tecnologiche simili alle nostre".

IL GIORNO DOPO  
STATI UNITI/LOCALITA' SCONOSCIUTA  
Il ragazzo stava leggendo un libro, ma in realtà la lettura non lo interessava più di tanto, d'altronde non l'aveva scelta lui, gliela avevano data i suoi superiori per fargli passare il tempo, senza pensarci troppo però.  
Chiuse il libro, si alzò dalla sedia e si sdraiò sul letto, pensando a come era finito in quella situazione.  
Fino a neanche dieci anni fa era un normalissimo bambino americano come tanti altri, aveva due genitori che gli volevano bene e viveva in una bella casa, una situazione tranquilla.  
Poi quell'incidente, gli dissero che i suoi genitori erano morti perché un pirata della strada a bordo di un camion non aveva rispettato lo stop. Una cosa certo non rara, eppure i suoi genitori c'erano rimasti e lui aveva solo quattro anni.  
Non avendo parenti per due anni era vissuto in un istituto, finché un giorno non erano venuti a prenderlo degli strani uomini, si erano presentati con parecchi documenti e lo avevano portato via senza dirgli una parola.  
Giunti in una villa bellissima, fu lì che incontrò il suo futuro patrigno, Russel McCoy, che gli fece una strana proposta, se voleva diventare un pilota. Lui aveva accettato, senza capire cosa stava succedendo, ma non voleva tornare nell'istituto.  
McCoy lo aveva adottato e da quel momento aveva cominciato a portarlo in un luogo strano, una enorme base segreta, dove ogni giorno veniva sottoposto a strani allenamenti in un grosso simulatore.  
Quello che lo aveva stupito di più però era che quando gli avevano detto che sarebbe diventato un pilota, lui aveva immaginato un pilota di aerei, invece nel simulatore aveva dovuto imparare a manovrare un oggetto gigantesco dotato di braccia e gambe.  
Un robot? Impossibile saperlo, perché McCoy gli inculcava una educazione severa, di stampo militare, e un buon soldato non fa mai domande, esegue gli ordini e basta.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, dopo tutto quel tempo ancora non sapeva perché lo avessero scelto e cosa doveva fare, in cambio aveva scoperto cosa avrebbe pilotato.  
Lo aveva visto per la prima volta due mesi prima, quando aveva compiuto quattordici anni: era un essere gigantesco, di colore nero, e aveva una forma umanoide, il patrigno mostrandoglielo diceva orgoglioso che era il frutto della tecnologia più sofisticata e che l'avrebbe affidato a lui.  
Alla domanda del ragazzo: "E' un robot?", il patrigno rispose: "No, è un cyborg, un essere vivente creato in laboratorio e attrezzato per combattere. Si chiama Evangelion-P. Ma puoi benissimo chiamarlo Eva-P."  
Il ragazzo fissò quel gigante come ipnotizzato e da quel momento aveva cominciato ad addestrarsi su quello.  
Il tempo passato nel simulatore lo aveva aiutato ad adattarsi, ma non ad immaginare che razza di sistema di pilotaggio avesse quell'Eva-P.  
Infatti funzionava grazie ad una sincronizzazione neurale, il pilota lo muoveva tramite il pensiero.  
Adesso era arrivato il momento, il tasso di sincronia era molto alto, aveva imparato ad utilizzare le armi dell'Eva e ora doveva impiegarlo in combattimento, anche se non sapeva contro chi.  
"Attenzione, il pilota Michael McCoy è pregato di recarsi immediatamente nella sezione A-25".  
La voce del altoparlante lo fece sobbalzare leggermente, si alzò e disse: "Chissà cosa vuole da me il vecchio?".  
Stiracchiandosi la schiena si avviò verso la sezione A-25.

Nel gigantesco spazio l'Eva-P torreggiava, i tecnici stavano applicando delle sonde sulle braccia, mentre un uomo con gli occhiali e in camice bianco controllava i lavori.  
"Dottor Land", gridò un uomo alle sue spalle.  
L'uomo si girò e rispose: "Cosa vuole signor McCoy?"  
L'altro si fermò davanti a lui: "Volevo sapere se sarà tutto pronto entro il tempo previsto".  
McCoy era un persona dall'aspetto distinto, sulla cinquantina, ma li portava benissimo, tanto da mostrarne almeno dieci in meno.  
Land invece, anche se aveva la stessa età, ne mostrava al contrario di più, aveva già quasi tutti i capelli bianchi, era magro e con la faccia piena di rughe.  
"Non si preoccupi, saremo pronti entro quella data".  
"Bene, spero che la sua invenzione funzioni".  
"Funzionerà", disse seccamente Land. Il fatto che McCoy continuasse a ronzargli intorno per chiedergli se tutto sarebbe andato bene cominciava a infastidirlo. Pareva che non avesse fiducia in lui.  
D'accordo, lo aveva tolto da quella università dove le sue teorie sulla clonazione e sulle leghe metalliche venivano regolarmente denigrate, gli aveva dato tutti i soldi e i mezzi che voleva, promettendogli di farlo lavorare su qualcosa di assolutamente unico, e così era stato.  
Ma McCoy aveva bisogno di essere continuamente rassicurato e alla fine diventava noioso.  
"Fra tre giorni daremo il via all'esperimento, e potrà vedere con i suoi occhi l'efficacia del mio lavoro".  
"Come funzionano le armi incorporate? E la lega metallica?" "Tutto a posto, stanno ultimando i controlli e non ci sono problemi. Piuttosto, io mi chiedo se sia il pilota ad andare bene".  
"Certo che va bene, abbiamo scelto Michael dopo accurate selezioni, e il suo addestramento è stato perfetto".  
Come evocato da quelle parole, Michael arrivò in quell'istante.  
"Padre, dottor Land", li salutò chinando leggermente la testa.  
Nonostante lo chiamasse padre, in realtà Michael non provava molto affetto verso McCoy, perché più volte gli aveva dato la sensazione di essere sfruttato. E non gradiva neanche il fatto che non gli rivelasse niente sulle sue intenzioni. Ma era stato abituato a obbedire senza discutere.  
"Michael, ragazzo mio", esclamò McCoy mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, "tra poco arriverà il momento in cui dovrai mostrarci le tue capacità! Sei pronto?"  
"Certo".  
"Bene, allora vieni con noi, ti illustriamo il piano di battaglia".  
Si avviarono tutti e tre verso un piccolo elevatore, che li condusse ad una sala tattica con un grosso tavolo e sopra di esso uno schermo.  
Si disposero attorno e cominciarono ad arrivare delle immagini.  
"Guarda Michael, questo è il tuo obiettivo. E' una città e si chiama Neo-Tokyo 3. Si tratta di una città fortezza, dotata di meccanismi difensivi ed offensivi mimetizzati nei palazzi, ma quelli non sono un problema per il tuo Eva-P. Il tuo bersaglio è un altro. Devi sapere che questa città in realtà è la base di un agenzia segreta chiamata Nerv, e che anche loro hanno a disposizione degli Evangelion. Sono tre. Meno sofisticati del tuo, ma comunque pericolosi, Voglio che tu li batta".  
Michael rimase impietrito, non immaginava di dover fare una cosa simile.  
Chiese: "Ma perché? Cosa hanno fatto?"  
McCoy e Land si guardarono: come osa fare domande?, pensarono.  
Il patrigno non si preoccupò neppure di nascondere la sua irritazione, neanche lui provava affetto verso Michael, lo aveva adottato solo perché aveva bisogno di un pilota di cui disporre a piacimento.  
"Non fare domande, il tuo compito è quello di guidare l'Eva-P, e tu devi farlo contro gli Eva della Nerv", lo rimproverò.  
Anche Michael a quel punto si arrabbiò, avrebbe voluto gridargli: "Ma cosa credi? Io non sono il tuo burattino, ho il diritto di sapere!"  
Ma non lo fece, in parte per via della sua educazione, in parte perché era comunque in debito con McCoy, l'aveva tolto da quell'istituto e gli aveva dato tutto, almeno materialmente.  
Perciò inghiottì il rospo, ma da qualche parte dentro di lui rimase acceso un impulso di ribellione.  
"Chiedo scusa", sussurrò il ragazzo.  
"Va bene", rispose Land, "ma non succeda mai più".  
"Comunque", riprese McCoy "domani partiremo per il Giappone, abbiamo un'installazione segreta laggiù, porteremo anche l'Eva-P e durante il viaggio ti daremo da studiare la documentazione necessaria. Voglio anche che tu ti rechi a Neo-Tokyo 3 il giorno prima dello scontro, in modo da poter vedere direttamente il campo di battaglia".  
"D'accordo", rispose il ragazzo, che si voltò a guardare l'Eva-P attraverso una finestra e poi osservò un padiglione sul lato destro dell'Eva.  
Da quel padiglione entravano e uscivano in continuazione un gran numero di tecnici, ma Michael non sapeva che cosa contenesse.


	2. Chapter 2

2° CAPITOLO

NEO-TOKYO 3  
"Muovetevi pigroni".  
La voce di Misato risuonò nelle stanze di Shinji e Asuka, che si stavano vestendo per andare a scuola.  
Quando Shinji fu pronto, si presentò in cucina, dove Misato stava versando dentro un bicchiere un po' di the già confezionato in bottiglia, che poi gli porse.  
Il ragazzo cominciò a berlo di corsa: "Asuka è già uscita vero?"  
"No, è ancora nella sua stanza".  
"Che?" Shinji si bloccò di colpo, era stupefatto perché era la prima volta che Asuka non lo precedeva nell'andare a scuola.  
Pensando che stesse male si avvicinò alla sua stanza, ma prima che potesse bussare la porta si aprì all'improvviso.  
Shinji trasalì leggermente quando vide davanti a lui Asuka con una faccia scurissima.  
"Cosa vuoi stupido?"  
"N- niente, volevo solo sapere se c'era qualcosa che non andava. Di solito sei la prima ad essere pronta la mattina, invece oggi…"  
Non completò la frase perché Asuka lo superò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, andò in cucina a salutare freddamente Misato e poi uscì dall'appartamento.  
Shinji andò dalla sua tutrice e le chiese: "Ma stavolta cosa ho fatto di male?"  
"Tu niente", fu la risposta, "ma credo che Asuka si senta sola".  
"Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"Beh, è difficile da spiegare a parole, ma penso che Asuka si trovi in quella fase dell'adolescenza in cui si sente il bisogno di avere un compagno, ed è irritata in parte perché non vorrebbe provare tale bisogno e in parte perché non trova un ragazzo che la soddisfi".  
Shinji salutò Misato e si avviò anche lui a scuola, meditando sulle parole sentite prima.  
Non riusciva a capire perché Asuka avesse tali problemi, fino ad allora era sempre stata così autosufficiente, e adesso sentiva un bisogno del genere.  
Per un attimo nella mente di Shinji balenò il pensiero che quel compagno avrebbe potuto essere lui, ma lo rigettò subito.  
Asuka meritava qualcuno migliore.

La giornata a scuola proseguì normalmente, il professore, come al solito, infiocchettava ogni spiegazione con racconti del Second Impact.  
Durante la pausa pranzo Shinji si mise a parlare con Toji e Kensuke, ma il suo pensiero andava sempre ad Asuka, che aveva tenuto il broncio per tutto il tempo e aveva sorriso un po' solo dopo aver parlato con la capoclasse Hikari. "Ehi Shinji, che cos'hai?"  
"Eh?"  
La domanda di Toji lo aveva colto di sorpresa.  
"Stai con la testa tra le nuvole", si inserì Kensuke.  
"No, non è vero".  
"Come non è vero? Quando ti ho chiamato sei trasalito".  
"Non ho niente", rispose Shinji cercando di sorridere per tranquillizzare i suoi due amici.  
Ma ormai Toji e Kensuke avevano capito che qualcosa lo preoccupava.  
Gli si avvicinarono di scatto, portando i loro visi a pochi millimetri dal suo, e dissero all'unisono: "Non tenerti tutto dentro signorino!"  
La loro foga era tale che per poco Shinji non cadde dalla sedia.  
Messo alle strette raccontò tutto ai due, che rimasero di stucco.  
"Che cosa?", esclamò incredulo Toji. "Quel maschiaccio di Asuka sentirebbe il bisogno di avere un compagno?"  
"Beh, è una teoria della signorina Misato, e di solito queste cose le azzecca", sussurrò Shinji.  
"Incredibile", commentò Kensuke, "purtroppo per lei dubito che riuscirà a trovare qualcuno che la soddisfi, quella ragazza è talmente altezzosa e orgogliosa che considera tutti i maschi creature inferiori. Temo proprio che sia condannata alla solitudine. Tuttavia…".  
Kensuke si bloccò di colpo quando vide l'espressione terrorizzata di Shinji e Toji, che con lo sguardo gli indicavano di guardarsi le spalle.  
Kensuke divenne rigido come un pezzo di ghiaccio, sussurrò: "Oh, Oh", e si voltò lentamente.  
Asuka lo fissava con uno sguardo assassino, i pugni chiusi.  
Con voce irritata chiese: "Allora, imbecille, a cosa sarei condannata io?"  
"Ecco, io…", Kensuke non sapeva cosa dire, di solito aveva sempre la risposta pronta, ma con Asuka arrabbiata rischiava grosso.  
Alla fine trovò il coraggio di parlare: "La mia, ecco sì, era solo una considerazione personale. Una ragazza intelligente e carina come te non avrà problemi a trovarsi un ragazzo".  
Finito di parlare sorrise nervosamente, ma Asuka spostò lo sguardo su Shinji, che fissato in quel modo si sentì diventare piccolissimo.  
"Tu, grandissimo stupido, chi ti ha dato il diritto di raccontare i fatti miei agli altri?"  
"M- ma io…", Shinji non sapeva come rispondergli, ma il fatto che Asuka non smentisse, confermava la tesi di Misato.  
"Adesso basta, non ne posso più di avervi tra i piedi. Me ne vado!"  
Frettolosamente Asuka mise i libri nella cartella e si avviò verso l'uscita dall'aula.  
La capoclasse le disse: "Dai Asuka, non fare così. Sono sicura che non volevano offenderti".  
Asuka la guardò, il suo tono di voce si addolcì leggermente, ma la rabbia traspariva dagli occhi: "Forse hai ragione Hikari, però oggi non me la sento proprio di stare in classe".  
Uscì dalla scuola, e Toji, Kensuke, Shinji e Horaki, affacciati alla finestra, la guardavano allontanarsi.  
Durante il tragitto verso casa Asuka era immersa nei suoi pensieri.  
La rabbia e la disperazione si mescolavano nel suo animo, questo disturbo lo provava da diverso tempo, ma fino ad allora era riuscito a mascherarlo, ora non più.  
Tutto era cominciato tre settimane fa: stava tranquillamente sdraiata sul suo letto, da sola, quando all'improvviso sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di lei. Neanche la ragazza sapeva spiegarsi cosa era successo, sta di fatto che aveva cominciato a sentire il bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino, ma non un semplice amico.  
Aveva bisogno di un compagno!  
Ma questo desiderio l'aveva fatta inorridire: "Ma come, io, che ho giurato di contare sempre e solo su me stessa, adesso mi metto a cercare qualche stupido maschio? No, mai e poi mai!"  
Il bisogno però non era sparito, anzi col passare del tempo si era aggravato.  
Inconsciamente Asuka aveva cominciato a giudicare i ragazzi che le stavano accanto, e questo la faceva infuriare con se stessa ancora di più.  
L'unico maschio che l'avrebbe fatta contenta era Rioji Kaji, ma Asuka sapeva di tenere a lui solo perché cercava un sostituto per la figura paterna.  
In realtà anche Shinji, in fondo, ma proprio in fondo, la attraeva un pò, ma quel ragazzo era così timido, imbranato.  
Mentre stava camminando con la testa immersa in questi pensieri, urtò all'improvviso contro un ragazzo che era spuntato fuori da un vicolo e gli fece involontariamente lo sgambetto, facendolo cadere per terra.  
"Ehi ragazzina, stai attenta".  
"Scusami", rispose la ragazza con tono imbronciato.  
Il ragazzo non era solo, e purtroppo era anche in compagnia di alcuni amici. Dall'abbigliamento si capiva chiaramente che erano i classici bulli di quartiere che si divertivano a infastidire gli altri.  
Asuka non se ne curò e proseguì per la sua strada, ma il ragazzo la inseguì e le si parò di fronte gridandogli: "Con chi credi di avere a che fare? Mi hai fatto cadere per terra e pensi di cavartela con un semplice scusami?"  
Asuka lo fissò con sguardo irritato, avrebbe voluto suonargliele, ma non se la sentiva di perdere tempo con quei tipi, perciò cercò di tagliare corto: "E allora cosa vuoi che faccia?"  
Il ragazzo si toccò il mento con una mano, e facendo un sorriso malizioso disse: "Vediamo… potresti diventare la mia ragazza. Io sono il capo della banda più tosta del quartiere e tu sei molto carina, proprio il tipo che mi serve. Saresti un ottimo trofeo. Sì, d'ora in poi sarai la mia fidanzata".  
Asuka si sentì esplodere: "Ma vai a quel paese!", e fece per superarlo.  
Il teppista divenne furioso, la prese per un braccio strattonandola fortemente: "Ehi bella, guarda che la mia non era una richiesta, era un ordine!"  
La pazienza di Asuka era terminata, diede al ragazzo un calcio fenomenale alla mascella, che lo fece volare all'indietro di un metro e gli fece anche saltare qualche dente.  
"Piccola bastarda", gridò il ragazzo, però nel suo sguardo non c'era rabbia, ma paura.  
Asuka lo fissava pensando tra sé e sé: "Tutti così questi bulli: prima fanno gli spacconi, poi non appena incontrano qualcuno che sa reagire, ecco che si rivelano i vigliacchi che sono in realtà".  
I compagni del ragazzo si precipitarono attorno a lui, che, come confortato dalla loro presenza, assunse uno sguardo feroce e disse: "Prendetela, voglio sentirla urlare!"  
I teppisti la circondarono, erano in dieci, ma Asuka non era per niente intimorita: "Va bene, forse sfogarmi con questi idioti mi rilasserà".  
Le si lanciarono contro in tre, sul davanti, ma Asuka ruotò su se stessa e con un calcio li stese tutti in una volta, poi altri due cercarono di afferrarla alle spalle, la ragazza li anticipò e prima li fece piegare in avanti con due pugni allo stomaco, poi colpendoli al viso con le ginocchia li mise al tappeto.  
Gli altri membri della banda erano rimasti impietriti, non si aspettavano che quella ragazza fosse così abile, ma non si diedero per vinti.  
Con una rapida occhiata due di loro si intesero: uno con la maglietta nera le andò incontro, Asuka si preparò a riceverlo, ma un altro con la maglietta blu e la testa rasata si avvicinò alle sue spalle, la ragazza si voltò e lo colpì con un pugno, ma intanto quello con la maglietta nera cacciò fuori un coltello, e con uno scatto in avanti le fu addosso e le ferì il braccio sinistro.  
In realtà aveva mirato al ventre, ma per fortuna Asuka lo aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio e si era spostata.  
Tuttavia adesso Asuka aveva una brutta ferita al braccio, non riusciva più a muoverlo come si deve e fissò un attimo il sangue che colava dal taglio, rimanendone impressionata perché non ne sopportava la vista.  
I teppisti approfittarono della distrazione, due di loro le saltarono addosso e le bloccarono braccia e gambe.  
Asuka cercava di liberarsi, si dimenava, ma chi l'aveva afferrata era piuttosto robusto.  
"Lasciatemi andare bastardi, o vi cambio i connotati ".  
Quelli però le si avvicinarono con delle espressioni poco rassicuranti, il capo, con il sangue che colava dalla bocca, le si parò davanti e disse: "Adesso ti faremo molto male", e le agitò il coltello davanti agli occhi.  
Asuka non era spaventata, ma si vedeva senza vie d'uscita.  
"Merda", sussurrò.  
Il capo le avvicinò il coltello al petto, gli altri erano intorno, stava per strapparle il vestito, quando qualcuno arrivò di corsa alle sue spalle e lo colpì ai fianchi con una raffica di pugni.  
Il capo cadde a terra lamentandosi, gli altri, dopo un iniziale sorpresa, si avventarono in quattro contro lo sconosciuto, che però con una serie fulminea di calci al viso li stese tutti.  
Poi si lanciò contro quello che bloccava le gambe di Asuka e con un calcio lo fece rotolare via.  
Asuka, anche lei inizialmente sorpresa, ne approfittò subito e con un calcio all'indietro colpì al muso chi le bloccava le braccia, facendolo cadere giù.  
Asuka fissò il suo soccorritore: era un ragazzo con i capelli neri, gli occhi castani, un bel viso pulito dai lineamenti occidentali. Stava leggermente piegato sulle ginocchia, pronto a respingere eventuali nuovi attacchi. Nel guardarlo sentì una strana sensazione.  
I teppisti si rialzarono spaventati: "Oh no, adesso sono in due, meglio scappare!", esclamò uno di loro e si dettero alla fuga.  
Rimasti soli, il ragazzo si avvicinò ad Asuka: "Vigliacchi, in dieci contro uno. Stai bene?"  
"Sì, grazie per l'aiuto".  
"Meno male che stavo passando di qui. All'inizio pensavo ad uno scherzo, ma quando ho visto il sangue e il coltello, ho pensato che ti servisse una mano".  
"Li avrei sistemati lo stesso, ma ammetto di essermela vista brutta".  
Asuka si sentiva strana: conoscendosi, immaginava che avrebbe provato rabbia per non essere riuscita a cavarsela da sola, e invece l'essere stata protetta le dava un senso di sicurezza che non aveva mai provato prima. E poi questo ragazzo sembrava parecchio un tipo a posto, si fidava di lui, nonostante lo conoscesse da neanche un minuto.  
Dopo però arrivarono delle fitte di dolore: "Ahi!", esclamò Asuka, che fissando il braccio lo vide pieno di sangue.  
"Fammi vedere", disse il ragazzo, che le prese delicatamente il braccio e cominciò ad esaminarlo.  
"Mm… è una brutta ferita, non molto profonda, ma temo che dovrai metterci dei punti. Se vuoi ti accompagno al pronto soccorso".  
"Grazie, ben volentieri". Asuka rimase sorpresa dalle sue stesse parole.  
"Allora andiamo. Credo di averlo visto due isolati fa ".  
"Come credi?"  
"Non sono di questa città, mi sto facendo un giretto per quella che diventerà la nuova capitale del Giappone".  
Detto questo si avviarono verso il pronto soccorso.  
Uscirono da pronto soccorso, ad Asuka avevano messo quattro punti, l'infermiera tranquillizzò la ragazza: "Non preoccuparti, tolti i punti non resterà neanche una piccola cicatrice".  
Davanti all'edificio il ragazzo decise di congedarsi: "Be, sono contento che tu stia bene. Immagino che avrai altre cose da fare, perciò non voglio farti perdere altro tempo. Ciao".  
Il ragazzo fece per allontanarsi ma Asuka lo fermò: "No, aspetta".  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Ecco io…", Asuka si sentiva imbarazzata, non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo, però quando aveva visto il ragazzo andarsene si era sentita molto triste.  
Riprese arrossendo: "Tu, ecco sì, mi hai aiutata e io vorrei sdebitarmi. Posso offrirti qualcosa?"  
A questo punto anche il ragazzo arrossì e rispose: "Va bene, se insisti…"  
"Certo che insisto".  
E cosi andarono in un bar a prendere dei gelati, si sedettero a un tavolino e cominciarono a parlare, non c'era un argomento fisso, discussero di tutto, dalla musica alla cultura, e scoprirono di avere molto in comune. La conversazione divenne sempre più sciolta e durò ore, ma loro non sembrarono accorgersene.  
A un certo punto però il ragazzo guardò l'orologio e disse: "Diamine, ma è tardissimo! Mi dispiace, ma ora devo proprio andare".  
Anche Asuka guardò l'orologio e trasalì leggermente nel vedere che ore erano, sarebbe dovuta rientrare almeno due ore fa. Misato e Shinji dovevano sicuramente essere preoccupati.  
"Anch'io devo andare, ma spero che ci rincontreremo".  
"Certo, per un po' di tempo mi fermerò in città, e se vuoi possiamo rivederci ancora".  
"Benissimo, allora facciamo domani alle cinque, a questo bar". Asuka era felicissima.  
"No, domani non posso, ho un impegno urgente. Ti va bene dopodomani?"  
"Sicuro, allora ci vediamo dopodomani. Ciao."  
"Ciao", la salutò il ragazzo con uno splendido sorriso.  
Avevano fatto solo pochi passi ciascuno nella propria direzione quando il ragazzo la richiamò.  
"Aspetta, ora che ci penso, dopo quella chiacchierata ancora non ci siamo presentati".  
"E' vero, io mi chiamo Asuka, Asuka Soryu Langley. E tu?"  
"Io Michael, Michael McCoy".  
"Michael, che bel nome", commentò sorridendo la ragazza.  
"Ehm già", rispose il ragazzo un po' imbarazzato, "allora ci vediamo".  
Michael si allontanò sotto lo sguardo di Asuka, che continuò a fissarlo finché non sparì dietro un muro.  
A quel punto anche la ragazza si avviò verso casa, la sua espressione era molto felice.  
Il suo comportamento l'aveva sorpresa, era stata aiutata ma il suo orgoglio non era rimasto ferito, e con quel ragazzo appena conosciuto si era aperta come non aveva mai fatto prima. E poi si accorse che parlando con lui il suo malessere emotivo era scomparso. Era davvero contenta, e cominciò a pensare a cosa avrebbe indossato all'appuntamento di dopodomani.  
Anche Michael era rimasto colpito da quella ragazza, era molto carina, ma anche intelligente, e aveva qualcosa di veramente speciale, non sapeva spiegarselo, ma si sentiva attratto da lei.  
Un colpo di fulmine? Forse, ma prima doveva scoprire cosa ne pensava Asuka, se provava gli stessi sentimenti.  
Inoltre c'era la questione del suo patrigno Russel: Michael si sarebbe fermato a Neo-Tokyo 3 per poco, se voleva iniziare un rapporto serio con la ragazza, avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì, ma come avrebbe reagito il patrigno?  
"Va beh", disse tra sé e sé. "una cosa alla volta, prima affrontiamo la battaglia di domani, sperando di non distruggere il luogo dell'appuntamento, e dopo si vedrà. Comunque per adesso non gli dirò niente".  
Arrivato all'hotel che lo ospitava, chiamò un taxi che lo conducesse in un luogo situato nella periferia della città, dove lo aspettavano per condurlo alla base dove era stivato l'Eva-P.  
Asuka rientrò a casa.  
"Sono tornata".  
Misato e Shinji le andarono incontro.  
"Era ora", esordì la donna, "si può sapere dove sei stata? Ti abbiamo aspettato fino ad adesso".  
"Il tuo pranzo ormai si è raffreddato, ma se vuoi te lo riscaldo nel forno", disse Shinji.  
"No, ti ringrazio ma non ho fame. Voglio solo andare a riposarmi".  
Asuka li superò e andò in camera sua, ma Shinji vide la ferita che aveva al braccio.  
"Cos'hai fatto al braccio?"  
"Niente, un piccolo contrattempo con dei teppisti. Sono già andata al pronto soccorso, per questo ho fatto tardi".  
Misato e Shinji rimasero a fissarla, mentre Asuka chiuse la porta e cominciò a cercare nel suo guardaroba un vestito adatto per uscire con Michael.  
Misato a un certo punto entrò e disse: "Asuka, tu stai nascondendo qualcosa".  
"Eeeh?" Asuka si voltò di scatto. "Ma che stai dicendo?"  
"Beh, prima di tutto mi sembra che tu abbia la testa fra le nuvole, poi il fatto che tu sia andata al pronto soccorso non giustifica un tale ritardo. E adesso, sei appena arrivata e hai cominciato a scegliere tra i tuoi vestiti, come se dovessi andare da qualche parte. Magari hai un appuntamento galante?"  
Misato fissava con aria indagatrice il volto di Asuka, che era rimasta di sasso. Infatti aveva deciso di non dire niente di Michael a quei due perché non voleva che spettegolassero, ma Misato aveva già intuito tutto.  
"Vedi, è che io...", iniziò la ragazza, ma Misato ammiccando con lo sguardo disse: "Eh sì, hai un appuntamento galante con qualcuno. Di chi si tratta?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi", rispose la ragazza, cercando di mascherare con una finta rabbia il suo imbarazzo.  
"Dai", incalzò Misato, "ti prometto che resterà tra di noi. Come si chiama? Che aspetto ha?"  
"Si… si chiama Michael, ed è una persona davvero gentile, oltre che bella", sussurrò Asuka.  
"Mm, ho capito. Beh, non voglio disturbarti ancora, ma se vuoi potrei aiutarti a scegliere cosa indossare".  
"D'accordo, ma non dire niente a Shinji, quello stupido è capace di raccontarlo a tutta la classe".  
"A quanto pare la prode Asuka vuole nascondere la cosa per proteggere la sua fama di dura, non è vero?", commentò ironicamente Misato.  
Asuka, sempre più imbarazzata, non rispose.  
"Chi tace acconsente. Forza, diamoci da fare" concluse la donna.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
Nella base, situata su un isola posta al largo delle coste giapponesi, i preparativi fervevano, Russel McCoy e il dottor Land stavano discutendo.  
"Domani è il grande giorno. Finalmente vedremo di cosa è capace l'Eva-P, dottor Land".  
"Già, sono emozionato. Michael è arrivato?"  
"Sì, in ritardo perché a quanto pare ha avuto un contrattempo in città, ma non importa".  
"Vado a supervisionare gli ultimi controlli. Con permesso".  
Land si allontanò e Russel rimase a fissare l'Eva-P appoggiato ad una ringhiera.  
"Sarà uno spettacolo davvero interessante".


	3. Chapter 3

3° PARTE

NEO-TOKYO 3  
"Forza Shinji, sbrigati", incalzava Asuka.  
"Arrivo, un attimo".  
Mentre si affrettava per andare a scuola, Shinji aveva notato il cambiamento di Asuka: fino al giorno prima era triste e irritabile, ora invece era tornata di buonumore, e pur non sapendone il motivo, era comunque contento per la sua amica.  
Usciti di corsa, Misato era già andata a lavoro, si diressero verso la scuola.  
Dopo essere arrivati, Asuka seguì di buona lena le lezioni, parlando con entusiasmo alla capoclasse Hikari nell'intervallo tra una lezione e l'altra.  
Toji si avvicinò a Shinji: "Ehi Shinji, cos'è successo ad Asuka? Ieri aveva tenuto il broncio per tutto il tempo, ora è felice come un fringuello".  
"Non lo so, comunque deve esserle accaduto qualcosa di molto bello per renderla così allegra".  
"Beh", s'inserì Kensuke, "almeno adesso che è allegra, non corriamo più rischi".  
Hikari si accorse delle chiacchiere dei tre ragazzi: "Asuka, il trio degli stupidi sta parlando di te. Spero che la cosa non ti infastidisca come ha fatto ieri".  
"Oh, non preoccuparti, lasciali parlare, non me la prendo".  
"Cosa ti è accaduto che ti ha resa così felice?"  
"E' un segreto, mi dispiace", rispose sorridendo la ragazza.  
In quel momento, la campanello suonò l'inizio della pausa pranzo.

"Bene, siamo pronti", comunicò il pilota.  
"D'accordo. Appena sarete sopra l'obbiettivo, sganciatelo", ordinò McCoy.  
Il grande aereo, simile nell'aspetto ai giganteschi veivoli utilizzati dalla Nerv, era decollato tre minuti prima: di colore nero, invisibile ai radar, portava stipato nella sua zona inferiore l'Eva-P. Il mezzo si spostò ad alta quota per non essere intercettato dalle postazioni militari della costa e cominciò ad abbassarsi solo nelle vicinanze di Neo-Tokyo 3.  
Michael, che indossava una tuta nera, era salito a bordo con un'espressione tranquilla, in realtà era molto teso, ma non per la battaglia: aveva il timore di uccidere qualcuno. Nonostante il suo addestramento e la sua educazione di stampo militare, non era un assassino, perciò durante la battaglia avrebbe fatto attenzione ai civili, e non avrebbe ucciso i piloti degli Eva nemici, neanche se glielo ordinava il patrigno. In fondo Michael pilotava l'Eva-P perché glielo aveva detto McCoy, lui non ne sentiva affatto il bisogno, e quindi mai e poi mai avrebbe stroncato una vita umana.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
Nella base segreta Russel McCoy e il dottor Land osservavano mediante uno schermo gigante tutto quello che succedeva.  
"Quanto manca all'arrivo in città?", chiese McCoy.  
"Tra un minuto l'aereo ci sarà sopra, e verrà rilevato dagli osservatori a vista della Nerv", rispose un operatore.  
"Bene, non appena verrà intercettato dovrà sganciare subito l'Eva-P e rientrare immediatamente, prima che venga abbattuto dalla contraerea".  
"Signorsì"  
"Fatemi parlare col pilota dell'Eva-P", ordinò Land.  
"Subito signore. Ecco fatto".  
"Mi senti Michael?"  
"Sì dottor Land. Cosa c'è?"  
"Adesso che entrerai nell'Entry Plug, ricordati che oltre ai retrorazzi e alle ali per il volo, dovrai attivare subito anche l'A.T. Field. La tua corazza di carbonadio è resistentissima, ma se dovessero colpire i razzi precipiteresti giù come un sasso. Inoltre la batteria interna del tuo Eva dura tre ore. Quindi fa le cose con calma, ma senza esagerare".  
"Non si preoccupi dottor Land. Mi sono allenato per mesi a questo momento, so cosa fare".  
"Attenzione, stiamo sorvolando Neo-Tokyo 3. La nostra intercettazione sarà tra 15 secondi", si inserì il pilota dell'aereo.  
"Ottimo. Sganciate l'Eva-P. Buona fortuna figliolo", disse McCoy.  
"Grazie padre", rispose Michael con un po' di stizza. "Mi chiama figliolo", pensò il ragazzo, "come se tenesse davvero a me. Bah".  
L'Entry Plug venne inserito nel corpo dell'Eva, Michael attivò i comandi, il suo volto, attraverso l'LCL, fu illuminato da tutta una serie di luci.  
"Bene. Sganciamento", comunicò il pilota a Michael.

NEO-TOKYO 3  
"Ehi, cos'è quello?"  
"Non lo so, è apparso all'improvviso nel nostro spazio aereo, ma fino a dieci secondi fa non c'era".  
I due tecnici degli osservatori a vista della Nerv fissavano sul monitor l'immagine di un enorme aereo che sorvolava la città.  
"E' strano però, noi lo vediamo su questo monitor, ma stando al radar non c'è niente. Pensi che sia dei nostri?"  
"Non credo, ci avrebbero avvisato prima. Un momento, guarda… sta sganciando qualcosa". "E' vero, ma cosa può essere? Una bomba?"  
"No, ha una forma umanoide, come... come un'Eva!"  
"Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma è meglio avvisare il Quartier Generale".  
Subito l'operatore afferrò un telefono.

L'allarme risuonò nella base del Geo-Front, tutti gli operatori corsero ai loro posti, Misato e Ritsuko arrivarono di corsa sul ponte di comando, seguiti dal comandante e dal vice-comandante sulla torre mobile.  
"Che succede?", chiese Misato.  
"Rilevato un aereo non identificato sopra la città, e pare che abbia sganciato… un'Eva", rispose Shigeru Aoba.  
"Cosa?!", esclamarono insieme Ritsuko e Misato.  
"Inviare le immagini sullo schermo principale", ordinò Gendo.  
Un istante dopo lo schermo si accese e tutti rimasero allibiti.  
Quell'aereo aveva davvero sganciato un Evangelion, del tutto nero, che improvvisamente spiegò delle enormi ali, anch'esse nere, come se fosse un aliante. Dietro la schiena però si accesero dei razzi per permettergli di controllare il volo.  
L'Eva sconosciuto aveva una corazza identica a quella delle unità della Nerv, e possedeva due occhi.  
"Non è possibile, quello è davvero un Evangelion?", disse stupefatta Misato.  
"Sembrerebbe di sì, anche se non capisco come sia possibile", le rispose un altrettanto stupefatta Ritsuko.  
"Controllate che non si tratti di un Angelo, o, che so, di un robot", ordinò Misato.  
"Subito", rispose Makoto Hyuga premendo velocemente dei comandi sulla sua tastiera. "Diagramma d'onda: arancione. Non è un Angelo, ma neanche un robot. Infatti rilevo la presenza di un A.T. Field".  
"Assurdo. Questo vuol dire che qualcun altro oltre alla Nerv può creare degli Evangelion?"  
Fuyutsuki si piegò avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Gendo: "Ikari, credi che…"  
"Sì", rispose il comandante, "quelli che volevano rubarci il lavoro sono entrati in azione".  
Rivolto agli operatori: "Allarme bellico di primo grado. I civili nei rifugi. E' troppo tardi per far passare la città all'assetto di battaglia e sarebbe inutile anche sparargli contro con la contraerea. Fate uscire gli Eva".  
"Ma i piloti", obiettò Misato, "a quest'ora saranno a scuola. Come faranno a raggiungere la base se i mezzi di trasporto saranno bloccati?"  
"Utilizzeranno l'entrata mimetizzata vicino alla loro scuola. Sbrigatevi".

Michael planava verso la città. Passeggiandoci non le era piaciuta affatto, con tutti quegli edifici di color acciaio. Però vista dall'alto era tutta un'altra cosa. E pilotare l'Eva-P era davvero facile. Riusciva a vedere la gente che fuggiva verso i rifugi, correndo via dai negozi, dalle cabine telefoniche, dai parchi, abbandonando per strada le loro auto.  
Comunque non voleva uccidere nessuno, perciò atterrò in un punto deserto, sfondando l'asfalto sotto i piedi dell'Eva, ripiegò le ali e attese che tutti si mettessero al riparo.  
Ora doveva aspettare gli Eva della Nerv.

TRE MINUTI PRIMA  
La lezione era ripresa regolarmente, stavolta era incentrata su un argomento di storia. Inevitabile quindi che il professore finisse col parlare per l'ennesima volta del Second Impact.  
"Insomma, questo professore conosce solo quest'argomento?", borbottò sottovoce Toji.  
"Che ci vuoi fare, evidentemente…" Kensuke si bloccò di colpo.  
"Evidentemente cosa?"  
Kensuke indicò la finestra con la mano: "Che cos'è… quello?"  
Avendo parlato ad alta voce, tutti si voltarono verso la finestra, e rimasero a bocca aperta.  
Videro un'enorme creatura di colore nero, con braccia, gambe e ali, scendere verso la città passando tra delle nuvole.  
Rei aggrottò le ciglia, guardando come al solito alla finestra l'aveva visto qualche secondo prima di Kensuke, Shinji e Asuka si alzarono di scatto dicendo insieme: "Un Angelo?!"  
Improvvisamente un bidello entrò nell'aula e gridò: "Gli alunni Langley, Ikari e Ayanami devono immediatamente recarsi alla base della Nerv. Un agente dell'organizzazione è venuto a prenderli. Gli altri si rechino nei rifugi".  
Ci fu un fuggi fuggi generale, invano il professore e la capoclasse cercarono di ordinarlo.  
Toji dovette trascinare con la forza Kensuke che voleva filmare la prossima battaglia.  
Asuka, Shinji e Rei corsero giù all'entrata della scuola, dove trovarono un uomo con indosso l'uniforme degli agenti segreti della Nerv, che li condusse prima ad un automobile e poi, guidando di corsa, ad una porta blindata nascosta nella vegetazione. Da lì andarono ad un ascensore che li trasportò velocemente alle gabbie degli Eva. Data l'emergenza non ebbero neppure il tempo di indossare i Plug Suit, ed entrarono negli Eva con l'uniforme scolastica.  
"I piloti sono entrati negli Entry Plug. Siamo pronti ad attivare gli Eva e a lanciarli", informò Aoba.

"Bene. Fateli uscire dalle uscite 50, 73 e 96, in modo che circondino il bersaglio. A proposito, continua a stare lì fermo?", domandò Misato.  
"Sì. Continua a non muoversi".  
"Cosa ne pensi Ikari?", chiese Fuyutsuki.  
"Credo che lo scopo del nemico non sia quello di distruggerci, ma solo di testare le sue capacità. Almeno in questa occasione", rispose inflessibile Gendo.

Michael attendeva. Non si muoveva niente in superficie, quindi cominciò ad annoiarsi, ma sapeva che sarebbero arrivati.  
Anche alla base nascosta dentro l'isola, Russel McCoy iniziava a spazientirsi: "Insomma, che cosa stanno aspettando?"  
Il dottor Land cercò di tranquillizzarlo: "Si calmi signor McCoy. Deve dargli il tempo di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Sinora la Nerv credeva di essere l'unica ad avere l'esclusiva sugli Eva. E poi si ricordi che i loro piloti sono ragazzi di quattordici anni. Adesso dovevano essere a scuola. Inoltre non lo hanno attaccato con le loro armi perché sanno che sono inutili contro l'A.T. Field".  
"Ha ragione, devo calmarmi".  
"Ci siamo", comunicò un operatore.  
I sensori dell'Eva-P avvertirono Michael che tre oggetti si stavano avvicinando ad alta velocità dal sottosuolo.  
"Bene. Adesso si balla", disse aprendo e chiudendo più volte le mani.  
Sentì i muscoli del suo corpo irrigidirsi per la tensione.  
Gli Eva-00, 01 e 02 uscirono dagli edifici corazzati che nascondevano le rampe, impugnarono le armi, Asuka e Shinji il Pallet Gun e Rei una pistola, e si disposero intorno al nemico.  
"Accidenti", esclamò Asuka, "quello non è un Angelo, ma un Evangelion!"  
"Se è un Evangelion, allora lì dentro c'è un essere umano, e non è detto che abbia cattive intenzioni. In fondo non ha distrutto niente", disse Shinji tramite la finestra olografica di comunicazione.  
"Ma sei stupido? Guarda che gli Evangelion non li trovi mica al negozio dietro l'angolo. Se qualcuno è in grado di crearli, ma non fa parte della Nerv, allora non possiamo fidarci. E poi il fatto che non abbia distrutto nulla non significa niente. Magari aspettava proprio noi".  
"Smettetela voi due", si inserì Misato tramite un contatto radio. "Aspettate che sia lui a fare la prima mossa. Forse potremo evitare lo scontro".  
Anche Misato la pensava come Shinji: solo perché quell'Eva non era della Nerv, non voleva dire per forza che fosse un nemico.  
Michael fissava i suoi avversari. Li aveva già visti nelle foto che gli avevano mostrato durante il viaggio verso il Giappone. Trovava lo 00 e lo 01 buffi, per via rispettivamente dell'occhio solo e del corno sulla fronte. Ma lo 02 era bello, con quel colore rosso, sembrava una fuoriserie.  
Michael comunicò con la sua base: "Che devo fare? A quanto pare hanno deciso di lasciare a me la prima mossa".  
Gli rispose il patrigno: "Allora accontentali e attacca. Ma non devi distruggerli, solo batterli".  
"Infatti", pensava il dottor Land al suo fianco, "McCoy ha ancora bisogno di quei tre Eva per un altro esperimento".  
"Bene, allora vado", rispose Michael.

L'Eva-P cominciò a muoversi, e con uno scatto in avanti balzò addosso all'Eva-00 e lo atterrò colpendolo al petto. Rei fece giusto in tempo ad emettere un gemito, poi silenzio.  
"Rei!", esclamò Misato. "Come sta?"  
"Incolume, ma è svenuta", informò Hyuga.  
"Maledizione, unità 01 e 02, attaccate!" "Subito!" risposero Asuka e Shinji, che svilupparono l'A.T. Field e cominciarono a colpire il nemico con i Pallet Gun.  
Ma l'Eva-P non risentiva dei loro colpi.  
Alla base nascosta nell'isola, McCoy e Land osservavano entusiasti l'azione.  
"Fantastico", disse il primo, "è già riuscito a stenderne uno, e il fuoco degli altri due non gli fa niente".  
"Per forza, la corazza di carbonadio è ultra resistente. Per distruggerla dovrebbero sganciargli addosso minimo cinque bombe N2. Ma in città non possono farlo. Però prudenza, la Nerv possiede molte altre armi", rammentò Land.

L'Eva-P restava immobile incurante della tempesta di fuoco che lo 01 e lo 02 gli scaricavano sopra.  
"Come può essere?", sbottò Misato. "Eppure a questa distanza l'A.T. Field nemico è neutralizzato, e la corazza di un'Eva a questo punto mostrerebbe segni di cedimento, invece niente".  
Gendo ordinò: "Utilizzate le rampe lanciamissili".  
Una nuova pioggia di fuoco piombò sull'Eva-P, ma, nonostante l'annullamento della sua barriera protettiva, anche stavolta non riportò danni.  
"Forse", si inserì Ritsuko osservando la scena, "quella corazza è fatta con materiali speciali. Inoltre questo Eva non ha fonti di alimentazione esterna, per cui deve avere una batteria incorporata".  
"Quindi, non solo qualcun altro oltre a noi può creare gli Eva, ma li costruisce anche meglio", commentò sarcasticamente Misato.  
"Bene ragazzi", disse Michael, "vi ho lasciato una possibilità per fermarmi, ma le vostra armi hanno fallito. Ora tocca di nuovo a me. Cercherò di non farvi male".  
Michael si mosse nuovamente, e Asuka spazientita gettò il Pallet Gun e gridò: "Al diavolo! Così non facciamo altro che sprecare colpi. Qui ci vuole un bel corpo a corpo. "Coprimi Shinji". "Ma…", Shinji non lo trovava prudente, e  
pure Misato, che stava per ordinare ad Asuka di desistere, quando poi si rese conto che la ragazza aveva ragione. Le armi da fuoco erano inutili, non restava che il combattimento ravvicinato.  
"Asuka, utilizza il Sonic Grave. Shinji, prendi il Progresive Knife. Buona fortuna".  
L'Eva-02 afferrò il Sonic Grave che era spuntato da un edificio corazzato, l'Eva-01 invece cacciò il Progresive Knife dal supporto verticale.  
"Va bene. Si passa all'arma bianca", disse Michael.  
Digitando alcuni pulsanti sulla consolle posta davanti a lui, fece uscire dagli avambracci dell'Eva-P delle lame, cinque per ogni lato, lunghe e simili nell'aspetto a della sciabole.  
"E quelle cosa sarebbero?", esclamò Misato.  
"Non posso crederci. La tecnologia impiegata per costruire questo Evangelion è superiore alla nostra. O meglio, è stata impiegata maggiormente", constatò Ritsuko, che oltre allo stupore provava anche un po' di invidia verso il creatore di quell'Eva.  
"Asuka, Shinji, state attenti", si raccomandò Misato.  
"Fai la voce grossa eh? Benissimo, ora vedrai di cosa sono capace", esclamò Asuka. Aveva un tono decisamente eccitato.  
Si avvicinò al nemico e cercò di colpirlo con un fendente, ma Michael si mosse come un fulmine, con un artigliata stracciò come niente l'estremità inferiore del Sonic Grave, e cercò di colpire Asuka con gli artigli dell'altro braccio che scattavano in avanti. Il colpo non doveva essere letale.  
Ma anche Asuka era veloce, si scansò, e girando su se stessa tentò alla massima velocità di far penetrare la punta della sua lama nel petto dell'Eva-P.  
Siccome la lama del Sonic Grave può virtualmente tagliare ogni cosa, e data pure la velocità con cui si muoveva l'Eva-02, Asuka avrebbe dovuto trafiggere da parte a parte l'avversario. Ma la lama, a contatto con la corazza del nemico, si frantumò in mille pezzi.  
Asuka, Shinji, e lo staff della Nerv rimasero stupiti: "Ma è impossibile! Le lame delle nostre armi, grazie all'eccitazione molecolare, possono virtualmente penetrare ogni tipo di metallo. E invece adesso…", esclamò Misato.  
"Cavolo", mormorò Asuka.  
Michael cercò di colpire con un calcio lo 02, ma Asuka se ne accorse e si allontanò con un balzo all'indietro.  
Shinji, anche se spaventato, cercò di non perdersi d'animo e si lanciò contro l'Eva-P mirando ai suoi occhi.  
Michael però l'anticipò, si piegò su se stesso, afferrò dal basso l'Eva-01 nel momento in cui si scagliava contro di lui e approfittando dello stesso slancio di Shinji, lo mandò contro dei palazzi, sui quali lo 01 cadde rovinosamente.  
Shinji non era svenuto, ma si sentiva il corpo tutto dolorante.  
"Oh no, i ragazzi sono in difficoltà", commentò Ritsuko.  
"Lo vedo, purtroppo sappiamo ancora troppo poco di questo nemico. E' meglio far ritirare i nostri piloti, poi penseremo ad una nuova strategia. Asuka, Shinji, Rei, ritiratevi!"  
"No!", gridò con tono deciso Asuka.  
"Come no? Asuka, non fare sciocchezze!"  
"Non voglio ritirarmi Misato. Sarebbe un segno di vigliaccheria. Dammi un'ultima possibilità. Posso dare a questo bastardo una bella lezione".  
"Ma cosa hai in mente?"  
"Mi sono ricordata adesso un trucchetto che ho visto ieri. E' una mossa semplice, ma credo che funzionerà. Mi serve aiuto però".  
Asuka vide lo 01 che era ancora a terra: "Bah, quello stupido di Shinji. Credo che dovrò, purtroppo, chiedere aiuto alla First. Ehi, allieva modello, ci sei?"  
"Si, ti sento", rispose Rei.  
Durante lo scontro l'Eva-00 si era rialzato, ma Rei non era intervenuta in attesa che il dolore al petto scomparisse. Certo non era piacevole sentirsi un peso di decine di tonnellate che ti piombava sopra.  
Asuka spiegò il suo piano a Rei.  
"Pensi di farcela o è troppo difficile per te?"  
"No, ce la farò".  
"Miracolo! Finalmente ti sento parlare con una voce decisa. Diamoci dentro".

Intanto, nella base segreta, Russel McCoy non stava più nella pelle.  
"Evviva, l'esperimento è stato un successo completo. Ormai gli Eva della Nerv sono sbaragliati. Ed è bastato il prototipo per farlo, quindi figuriamoci cosa succederà quando affronteranno l'altro".  
Land si voltò verso di lui: "Allora vuole davvero sperimentarlo sugli Evangelion della Nerv?"  
"Certamente".  
"Lo so che il piano originale lo prevedeva, ma visto che i risultati sono così brillanti, forse potremmo provare il collaudo con l'Eva-P".  
"Assolutamente no! Cosa crede? Loro vogliono anche l'Eva-P, ma nonostante la sua robustezza, neppure lui potrebbe sopravvivere ad uno scontro simile. Meglio utilizzare gli Eva della Nerv, sono robusti quanto basta per provare la nuova tecnologia".  
"D'accordo. Ehi, guardi. Stanno facendo qualcosa".

Michael vedeva lo 00 e lo 02 che si disponevano contro di lui

"Chissà cosa vogliono fare? Comunque non li temo", disse tra sé e sé il ragazzo.  
L'Eva-P si mise in posizione difensiva, anche se la sua corazza era indistruttibile, l'educazione militaresca di Michael imponeva di non sottovalutare mai l'avversario.  
"Avanti!", gridò Asuka.  
Subito Rei scattò, e si diresse verso il nemico. Michael si voltò verso di lei, e sistemò la minaccia principale colpendola al ventre e poi al volto con dei pugni. Il ragazzo però aveva ritirato gli artigli per non rischiare di uccidere i piloti nemici. Rei tossì e cadde all'indietro, ma era tutto previsto, perché Asuka velocissima, mentre l'Eva-P colpiva l'Eva-00, gli fu addosso, cacciò il suo Progresive Knife e colpì il nemico.  
Era la stessa tecnica che avevano usato i teppisti contro di lei il giorno prima per ferirla.  
La lama andò in un punto preciso. Ossia il punto di congiuntura tra la corazza che copriva il collo e quella che proteggeva la testa. Una sottilissima linea ricoperta da materiale non rigido per permettere i movimenti. Asuka, con una precisione strabiliante, vi infilò il coltello, facendo uscire spruzzi di sangue rosso.

"Bravissima Asuka!", gridò soddisfatta Misato.  
"Aveva ragione, per avvicinarsi al nemico ha utilizzato una mossa semplice, ma efficace", commentò Ritsuko.  
Però la donna si girò a guardare il comandante Ikari e pensò: "Sicuramente Gendo non approverà che Rei abbia fatto da esca. Comunque", sorrise leggermente, "ci penseremo io e Misato a calmarlo".

"Maledizione! No!", sbraitò McCoy.  
Lui e il dottor Land stavano già pregustando la vittoria definitiva, e stavano per ordinare a Michael di rientrare, quando all'improvviso era successa quella cosa.  
"Come avrà fatto il pilota dello 02 a colpire proprio quel punto con tale precisione?", si domandò Land.  
"Stia zitto imbecille! E tutta colpa sua!"  
"Cosa?!", esclamò sorpreso, e anche offeso, Land.  
"Perché non ha previsto qualche protezione per quel punto?"  
Land sorrise furbescamente: "Questa è forte davvero. La memoria le fa strani scherzi signor McCoy. Infatti, durante la realizzazione, io le feci notare che i punti di congiuntura della parti corazzate, erano possibili punti deboli. Volevo prendere delle precauzioni. Ma lei mi disse che non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi. Zone come quelle erano troppo piccole per essere colpite. Ammetto che è stata un po' anche colpa mia, perché mi sono lasciato convincere dal suo ragionamento.  
Ma in definitiva la responsabilità è sua!"  
McCoy cercò di calmarsi: "Merda, lei ha ragione. Mi scusi se mi sono lasciato prendere dalla rabbia".  
"Non importa. Abbiamo ottenuto abbastanza dati. Possiamo ritirarci".  
"Si. Comunque a loro non piacerà quando lo sapranno".

Nell'Eva-P Michael si sentiva il fiato morire in gola e ondate di dolore si propagavano dal collo in tutto il corpo.  
Si era lasciato fregare come un dilettante.  
Improvvisamente una voce risuonò nel suo Entry Plug: "Presto ritirati. Lo sappiamo che adesso stai soffrendo, ma ricordati che il tuo corpo è ancora intatto. Decolla, sbrigati".  
Michael, per quanto possibile sorrise: "E' facile parlare per loro. Comunque hanno ragione, devo reagire", pensò.

L'Eva-P assestò un calcio allo 02, Asuka fu costretta a lasciare la presa, Michael estrasse il Progresive Knife dal collo del suo Eva, aprì le ali, accese i razzi e rapidamente prese il volo.  
Si muoveva troppo velocemente perché la ragazza potesse cercare di fermarlo.  
Asuka rimase a guardarlo mentre si alzava sempre di più, fino a diventare un puntino nero nel cielo.  
Shinji e Rei si rimisero in piedi e fissarono anche loro il cielo.  
"Il nemico si sta allontanando ad una velocità di 320 km all'ora" informava Shigeru.  
"Possiamo seguirlo?", chiese Misato.  
"Temo di no. Proprio adesso è uscito dal campo degli osservatori a vista. Il radar lo rileva ancora, però…" Aoba si interruppe per qualche secondo. "Come temevo. E' scomparso. Deve avere un dispositivo anti-radar".  
"Arriva all'improvviso e scompare all'improvviso", osservò Ritsuko.  
"Per adesso non importa. Inviate immediatamente delle squadre a recuperare i nostri Eva", ordinò Misato.  
Gendo Ikari si rivolse a Fuyutsuki: "Occupati tu delle operazioni di recupero. Dopo vieni nel mio ufficio, ti devo parlare".  
"Ho capito".  
Il vice-comandante scese dalla torre mobile, che subito dopo si abbassò con Gendo sopra.


	4. Chapter 4

4° PARTE

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
Michael si stava riposando nella sua stanza.  
Era rientrato alla base da una ventina di minuti.  
Il collo mandava ancora qualche fitta, ma niente di grave.  
Pensava alla sua sconfitta. Lo avevano battuto con una tattica così elementare, dopo che lui si era addestrato per combattere contro chissà che cosa.  
Ma non se la prese, a lui non importava niente dell'Eva-P, e poi era rimasto molto impressionato dall'abilità del pilota dello 02.  
Colpire una linea larga una trentina di centimetri soltanto.  
Rispetto alle dimensioni complessive dell'Eva, era una striscia appena visibile.  
Russel McCoy e il dottor Land si trovavano nell'ufficio del primo, che stava parlando al telefono.  
"Va bene, ho capito. No, vi ho già detto di non preoccuparvi, manterrò la mia parola" e riattaccò.  
"Allora, cosa dicono?"  
"La prova dell'Eva-P gli è sembrata positiva, ma a causa di quell'incidente sono preoccupati".  
"Si è trattato di un caso, non devono preoccuparsi".  
"Glielo detto, ma sa come sono fatti".  
"Si tranquillizzi signor McCoy. I suoi clienti saranno soddisfatti".

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV  
Mentre i piloti si riposavano ed erano già iniziate le riparazioni delle tre unità Eva, il comandante Ikari era in riunione con Fuyutsuki.  
"Di cosa volevi parlarmi Ikari?"  
"Osservando il combattimento che si è svolto oggi, ho notato un particolare che potrebbe aiutarci ad identificare i nostri avversari".  
"E sarebbe?"  
"Tu sai bene che le lame utilizzate per le armi degli Eva riescono a tagliare ogni genere di metallo. Però contro quel misterioso Evangelion nero, la lama del Sonic Grave si è frantumata senza neanche scalfirlo.  
Inoltre la sua corazza ha resistito senza problemi al fuoco delle rampe lancia-missili e dei Pallet Gun".  
"Non ti seguo". "La corazza di quell'Eva era fatta di un materiale in pratica indistruttibile, e questo mi ha fatto ricordare un articolo di giornale che lessi cinque anni fa".  
"Però, che memoria", pensò Fuyutsukim che disse: "Capisco, però continuo a non seguirti".  
"In quel articolo si parlava di uno scienziato d'origine americana, il quale avrebbe scoperto un nuovo tipo di lega metallica, molto più resistente di qualunque materiale esistente finora, sia naturale che artificiale. La lega metallica si chiamava carbonadio, e il suo ideatore sosteneva non solo che questa lega era resistentissima, ma che se avesse avuto più soldi e tempo per le ricerche, avrebbe potuto realizzare una nuova versione di tale lega, indistruttibile al 100%".  
"Interessante. E come andò a finire?"  
"Male purtroppo. Nessuno volle dare credito a quello scienziato, anche l'articolo che lessi lo denigrava. Lo prendevano in giro perché ritenevano assurdo che potesse esistere un metallo assolutamente indistruttibile.  
Invece erano loro gli stupidi, io ero disposto a dare credito a quello scienziato, in parte perché le sue argomentazioni erano valide, e in parte perché anche noi, a quel tempo, lavoravamo su qualcosa che in teoria non poteva esistere.  
Pensai di farlo entrare alla Nerv, affinché lavorasse sulle corazze degli Evangelion, ma quando provai a rintracciarlo alla sua università mi dissero che se ne era andato".  
"Ho capito, siccome quell'Eva aveva una corazza indistruttibile, e dato che anche quello scienziato parlava di un metallo indistruttibile, pensi che i nostri misteriosi avversari lo abbiano assoldato".  
"Esattamente. E c'è anche un altro particolare: l'articolo diceva che quello scienziato era pure un esperto di ingegneria genetica".  
"E il materiale genetico su cui lavorare per creare quell'Eva potrebbero averglielo fornito gli stessi uomini che tre mesi fa hanno prelevato campioni di sangue dell'unità 01. Hai ragione, tutto sembra coincidere. Credo proprio che dovremo trovare quest'uomo. Ma come?"  
"Quando quello scienziato lasciò la sua università, non mi curai su dove fosse andato, e poi era inutile chiedere informazioni ai suoi ex colleghi, non avrebbero mai dato notizie su uno di loro ad uno sconosciuto.  
Tuttavia io conosco questi scienziati, e specialmente quando vedono i loro sforzi ridicolizzati, il modo migliore per attirarli è quello di fornirgli tutti i soldi necessari per continuare i loro esperimenti.  
Sicuramente qualcuno avrà fatto una grossa donazione al nostro uomo per convincerlo a passare dalla sua parte, per mostrargli che poteva aiutarlo davvero.  
Quindi adesso cercheremo nella rete informatica di quella università chi è il donatore, e forse prenderemo due piccioni con una fava".  
"Sono d'accordo. A proposito, come si chiama questo scienziato?"  
"Dottor Robert Land".  
Gendo prese il telefono e fece il numero dell'ufficio responsabile dei servizi di sicurezza.

"Come vi sentite ragazzi?"  
Alla domanda di Misato solo Rei rispose con un "sto bene", mentre Shinji rimase in silenzio e Asuka emise una specie di grugnito. "Accidenti, potevo prenderlo. Se solo fossi stata più veloce", si lamentò.  
"Non dire così. Hai già fatto tanto", le disse Misato.  
"Però", si inserì Shinji, " io credevo che i nostri nemici fossero solo gli Angeli, e invece quello strano Eva nero e il suo pilota hanno cercato di distruggerci".  
"Non penso che volessero distruggerci", precisò Misato.  
"Eh?"  
"Non hai notato che quell'Eva non vi attaccava di continuo, ma si limitava a respingere i vostri attacchi?"  
"Già, è vero".  
"Perciò io credo che fosse una specie di test".  
"Ma allora, potrebbero attaccarci di nuovo?"  
"Sì, e forse la prossima volta faranno sul serio. Quindi dobbiamo prepararci.  
Io e Ritsuko studieremo una nuova strategia, o almeno ci proveremo, invece voi tre dovrete passare più tempo possibile nel simulatore. Quindi annullate ogni impegno per i prossimi giorni".  
"Che cosa?!", gridò Asuka.  
"Che ti prende Asuka?", chiese Shinji.  
"Zitto tu. Misato, vieni con me".  
Asuka e Misato andarono nel corridoio, la prima chiuse la porta per non far sentire le loro parole a Shinji e Rei, e disse: "Cosa vuol dire annullare ogni impegno per i prossimi giorni? Io devo uscire con Michael domani!"  
"Asuka, ma ti sembra il momento per andare ad un appuntamento?"  
"Stammi a sentire: tu sicuramente sai che in questi giorni ho avuto la luna storta perché sentivo il bisogno di avere un compagno, e questo mi faceva orrore. Ma adesso che ho conosciuto Michael quel malessere è sparito. So che è ancora troppo presto per dire che si tratta della mia anima gemella, però la possibilità esiste, e io non voglio sprecarla.  
Sappi che qualunque cosa dirai, io andrò a quell'appuntamento. Se vuoi fermarmi, dovrai sbattermi in una cella!"  
Misato rimase a bocca aperta, non si aspettava di sentire parole simili da una ragazza come Asuka.  
Dopo averci riflettuto un po' acconsentì: "E va bene. Puoi andare. Ma a un patto: dovrai portarti un cerca persone, e se il nemico dovesse attaccare tu dovrai correre qui subito. Anche se accadesse nel bel mezzo dell'appuntamento. D'accordo?"  
"D'accordo, ci sto".  
"Allora adesso prendo le disposizioni per Shinji e Rei nel simulatore, e domani, mentre loro staranno alla base, tu potrai andare con questo Michael".  
"Sì. Grazie Misato".

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
Alla base dell'Eva-P Russel McCoy e il dottor Land discutevano animatamente in ufficio: "Dobbiamo procedere secondo il piano, l'ho già detto anche a lei se non sbaglio", disse il primo.  
"Sì, ma questo prima che accadesse quell'incidente. Adesso i suoi clienti sono meno ottimisti, ritengo che sia necessario prendere delle precauzioni per impedire che accada di nuovo".  
"Ormai è tardi. Non possiamo più rimandare. Metterci adesso a lavorare, su entrambi i modelli poi, ci farebbe uscire fuori tempo massimo. Finora sono riusciti a tenerli a bada, ma adesso si sono stancati di aspettare, vogliono risultati. Se non glieli do, la mia testa cadrebbe, e anche la sua".  
"Va bene, vedo che ha deciso. Speriamo solo che la sua imprudenza non rovini il lavoro di anni".  
"Adesso basta dottor Land. Quell'incidente non era previsto, è vero, ma ha avuto importanza solo perché l'Eva-P è pilotato alla maniera tradizionale. Al nuovo modello danni del genere gli fanno un baffo. Il nuovo collaudo avverrà dopodomani. Perciò non discutiamone più".  
"Come vuole", concluse Land.  
Russel McCoy lo fissava e pensava che ormai il buon dottore era inutile, il suo lavoro l'aveva fatto, ma non poteva sbarazzarsene perché Land teneva a memoria tutti i dettagli per realizzare la formula della lega speciale.  
Quindi non poteva toccarlo, almeno fino al giorno in cui gli scienziati di McCoy avrebbero saputo riprodurre la formula di quel metallo. E allora, addio dottor Land.  
Improvvisamente suonò il citofono sulla scrivania di McCoy: "Cosa c'è?"  
"Padre, sono io", la voce di Michael risuonava metallica.  
"Ah Michael. Cosa vuoi?"  
"Volevo chiederti se domani potevo recarmi di nuovo a Neo-Tokyo 3".  
"Perché?"  
Nella sua stanza Michael rifletteva, e giunse alla conclusione di non dire niente al patrigno su Asuka.  
"Siccome so che dovrò tornare in quella città per combattere di nuovo, volevo fare un altro sopralluogo".  
"Non ti è bastato quello che hai fatto ieri?"  
"Grosso modo sì, ma ci sono alcuni particolari che vorrei definire meglio".  
"Mm, va bene. In fondo oggi hai eseguito il tuo compito ottimamente. D'accordo, puoi andare".  
"Grazie padre".  
"Chissà perché vuole andare di nuovo a Neo-Tokyo 3? Ma sì, faccia quello che vuole, tanto tra poco non mi servirà più".  
Land lo fissò con un espressione di leggero disgusto, perché anche se il dottore era tutto sommato digiuno di sentimenti, aveva creduto comunque che McCoy si fosse almeno un po' affezionato al suo figlioccio, dopo dieci anni.  
Invece niente.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/UFFICIO DEL COMANDANTE  
Era ormai sera, ma Gendo e Fuyutsuki sembravano non conoscere la parola riposo.  
Stavano consultando dei documenti, quando squillò il telefono, Gendo rispose: "Sì?"  
La telefonata durò sei minuti, l'espressione di Gendo era imperturbabile, ma quando riattaccò un leggero sorriso di soddisfazione si disegnò sul suo volto.  
"Allora?", domandò il vice-comandante.  
"Ci siamo, la nostra ricerca ha avuto esito positivo".  
"Dimmi".  
"Il donatore che ha sottratto il dottor Land alla sua università è un certo Russel McCoy, un miliardario di origine americana, nonché uno dei privati più ricchi del mondo.  
Questo significa che possiede tutti i soldi necessari per costruire un Eva, e soprattutto era già sulla lista degli indagati della nostra precedente ricerca, quella sulle forniture tecnologiche. Da parecchi anni McCoy ha comprato in tutto il mondo apparecchiature molto simili alle nostre, e gli acquisti si sono intensificati negli ultimi mesi. Credo che sia il nostro uomo". "Dove possiamo trovarlo?"  
"Dobbiamo cercare tra i suoi possedimenti, sicuramente adesso starà insieme al suo Eva".  
"Hai qualche indizio?"  
"Quell'Eva nero è stato trasportato da un aereo, quindi si troverà in un luogo abbastanza ampio da nascondere un velivolo di quelle dimensioni, che non sia troppo lontano dal Giappone".  
"Immagino che adesso ci aspetti un'altra ricerca, giusto?".  
"Esatto".


	5. Chapter 5

5° PARTE

IL GIORNO DOPO/NEO-TOKYO 3  
Dopo una giornata di scuola, era finalmente arrivato il momento dell'appuntamento.  
Asuka non stava più nella pelle.  
Fino a non molto tempo prima non avrebbe mai immaginato di emozionarsi così tanto all'idea di uscire con un ragazzo, a meno che non si trattasse di Kaji. E invece adesso…  
Si era staccata da Shinji e Rei che, finite le lezioni, dovevano recarsi alla base, ed evitando le domande del ragazzo, andò subito a casa per prepararsi.  
Il vestito lo aveva scelto insieme a Misato, e per l'occasione il maggiore le aveva perfino concesso di usare il suo profumo di lavanda.  
Presa come era dall'entusiasmo, Asuka finì col essere pronta quando mancava ancora un'ora all'appuntamento. Indossava un vestito rosso corto che si intonava con i suoi capelli.  
Anche Michael era emozionato, durante il tragitto sperò che i suoi accompagnatori sulla terraferma, non gli domandassero perché era vestito così elegantemente.  
Arrivò in città con un'ora d'anticipo e cominciò a pensare alle parole che doveva dire.  
D'altronde era il suo primo appuntamento, un'esperienza nuova.  
Quando infine furono le cinque, si presentò al bar, ma Asuka non c'era.  
Gli aveva tirato un bidone?  
No, era troppo presto per dirlo.  
Si sedette e cominciò ad aspettare.

Asuka si dirigeva di corsa verso il bar, a causa di un incidente stradale avevano bloccato la strada, e adesso era in ritardo di almeno dieci minuti.  
"Accidenti", pensava, "speriamo che Michael non pensi che gli ho fatto un bidone".  
Giunse al bar, guardò i tavolini: Michael non c'era.  
"Oh no!", sussurrò.  
Stava per andare a cercarlo, quando lo vide uscire dal bar.  
"Evviva! Ehi Michael, sono qui".  
Michael si voltò a guardarla e rimase affascinato: gli sembrò di avere una visione.  
Asuka già era bellissima in viso, ma quel vestito rosso metteva in risalto anche il suo fisico, e nell'insieme era ancora più stupenda.  
Un po' titubante Michael si avvicinò alla ragazza.  
"Ciao, come ti va?"  
"Bene grazie. E Tu?"  
"Anche io non mi lamento".  
"Hai un bel vestito".  
"Ti piace? Il rosso è il mio colore preferito".  
Faticavano a trovare le parole, per l'imbarazzo sembravano due manichini.  
Michael cercò di rompere il ghiaccio: "Sentì, grazie alla chiacchierata dell'altro ieri ho scoperto che abbiamo gusti simili. Ho trovato un cinema che proietta vecchi film e ho preso due biglietti. Se non ti dispiace".  
"Figurati. Di che si tratta?"  
"E' un film di fantascienza, un mega cult, mi pare si chiami Matrix".  
"Fantastico! E' uno dei miei film preferiti, l'ho visto in televisione, ma mai al cinema".  
"Anch'io. Allora, ti va come parte iniziale del programma?"  
"Certo. Andiamo".  
Si prospettava una giornata divertente.

Dopo il cinema andarono al parco giochi, e fecero il giro completo della ruota panoramica e di tutte le altre attrazioni. Asuka si sentiva felice con Michael, che dimostrava di essere un ragazzo molto intelligente e sveglio, e non diceva mai cose banali. Discutevano senza problemi.  
Il pomeriggio trascorse in allegria e verso sera si ritrovarono ad un luogo panoramico, da dove si vedeva tutta Neo-Tokyo 3 illuminata dalle luci.  
"Allora", esordì Michael, "spero di non averti deluso".  
"No, tutt'altro. Ma perché dici così?"  
"Tra poco dovrò andarmene. Avevo detto ai miei che potevo far tardi, ma non posso esagerare".  
"Capisco", commentò Asuka con un velo di tristezza. Anche se si sentiva stanca, avrebbe voluto che quella giornata non terminasse mai.  
"Comunque non devo andare adesso. Possiamo stare insieme un altro pò".  
"Grazie. Senti, perché non mi parli di te?"  
Questa domanda colse di sorpresa Michael, non se l'aspettava.  
Ma il ragazzo si fidava di Asuka, perciò decise di dirle del suo passato, tacendo soltanto sull'Eva-P per non spaventarla. "Come vuoi. Sono nato in America, nella classica famiglia americana che si trova nelle piccole città. La mia vita scorreva normalmente, come quella dei miei coetanei, finché…"  
"Finché cosa?"  
Michael si fece serio: "Finché i miei genitori non morirono in un incidente stradale".  
"Davvero? Mi dispiace".  
"Non preoccuparti, è un dolore che appartiene al passato. Comunque, dopo la loro morte, fui affidato ad un istituto e lì vi trascorsi due anni.  
Due anni di inferno, perché passai dall'affetto dei miei genitori alla freddezza di impiegati che mi davano da mangiare solo perché erano pagati".  
"Ma certo non sei stato lì per sempre. Non hai detto di avere qualcuno?"  
"Sì, il mio patrigno, Russel McCoy, un uomo molto ricco, mi tolse da quel luogo e mi dette il suo cognome, ma anche se non mi fece mancare nulla materialmente, beh… non mi rimboccò mai le coperte", concluse sarcasticamente.  
Asuka rifletté su quelle parole, la sincerità di Michael la stupiva. Di soliti i ragazzi, per fare colpo, si inventavano un sacco di cose.  
Invece lui era stato sincero.  
La sua storia era uguale a quella della ragazza. Un pensiero si inserì ad un tratto nella sua mente: questa era anche la storia di Shinji. Ma ricacciò tale pensiero, quello stupido non c'entrava niente.  
"Quindi", disse Asuka, "sei stato privato dell'affetto dei tuoi genitori, e sei cresciuto con persone che non si curavano dei tuoi sentimenti".  
"Esattamente".  
"Anch'io, sai".  
"Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"Mia madre morì quando ero piccola", Asuka non se la sentì di dirgli che si era suicidata, "mio padre non si è mai curato di me, né prima, né dopo la morte della mamma. Anzi, si è risposato con una donna che mi trattava sempre come una sconosciuta. Anche loro non mi rimboccarono mai le coperte".  
"Abbiamo vissuto delle esperienze molto brutte, Asuka, e purtroppo ce le porteremo dietro per sempre. Dimenticare è impossibile. Ma sono proprio le cose che ci portiamo dentro a fare di noi ciò che siamo. Con tutti i difetti, e anche con tutti i pregi. Per questo io non voglio perderle. Se ci provassi rischierei di perdere me stesso".  
Asuka lo ascoltò in silenzio, finché accadde: mise la sua mano su quella di Michael, il ragazzo la fissò intensamente negli occhi.  
Le loro labbra si avvicinarono sempre di più, e infine si toccarono.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/SIMULATORE  
"Niente, ancora non ci siamo", si lamentò Misato.  
"Purtroppo neanche i Magi riescono a trovare una soluzione. Tutti gli schemi che abbiamo preparato sono stati bocciati all'unanimità. Ma d'altronde, quando il nemico è indistruttibile…", disse Ritsuko.  
Shinji e Rei, a bordo dei loro Eva, si stavano allenando da almeno dieci ore, ed erano stanchi morti. Erano alle prese con una simulazione dello scontro con l'Eva-P, avevano provato una quindicina di strategie elaborate da Misato con la collaborazione di Ritsuko.  
Quindici combattimenti, quindici sconfitte.  
Shinji, all'interno dello 01, era combattuto tra la rassegnazione e il sonno, e gli dispiaceva che non ci fosse Asuka a dargli la carica dicendogli "Ma sei stupido?".  
Anche Rei, nonostante non lo desse a vedere molto, faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
"Coraggio ragazzi, un ultimo tentativo. Dopo questo potremo andare tutti a casa", annunciò Misato.  
"Sì", rispose Rei.  
"Signorina Misato?"  
"Che c'è Shinji?"  
"Potrei sapere dov'è Asuka? Non credevo che avrebbe saltato tutto l'allenamento".  
"Non lo so. Ha detto che aveva un impegno urgentissimo in città, e che se non la facevo andare mi avrebbe ammazzato", scherzò la donna. Le dispiaceva mentire a Shinji, ma aveva promesso ad Asuka di non dirgli nulla.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
"Dove diavolo sarà andato Michael?", si domandò irritato McCoy.  
"Aveva detto che avrebbe fatto tardi", gli rispose Land.  
"Sì, ma non credevo fino a questo punto. Speriamo non gli sia successo niente, ho ancora bisogno di lui".  
In quel momento il citofono suonò: "Signor McCoy?"  
"Sì?"  
"Suo figlio è tornato".  
"Ah, finalmente. Domani lo aspetta un grande giorno, perché ci sarà l'esperimento finale".


	6. Chapter 6

6° PARTE

IL GIORNO DOPO/NEO-TOKYO 3

Shinji doveva andare in cucina a fare colazione, ma faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Le dieci ore passate nel simulatore il giorno prima lo avevano distrutto.  
Mentre passava nel corridoio, Asuka uscì dal bagno.  
"Ciao Asuka".  
"Ehilà. Hai un aria pietosa".  
"L'avresti anche tu se avessi passato quello che ho passato io ieri".  
Asuka scosse la testa: "Esagerato!" e fece per andare in cucina.  
"Potresti dirmi dove sei stata ieri?"  
Asuka si voltò verso di lui: "Perché ti interessa?"  
"Beh, siamo in una situazione d'emergenza, ma tu ieri alla base non ti sei mai fatta vedere, e sei rientrata tardi come me". "Sono affari miei, stupido!" concluse seccata la ragazza andandosene.  
Shinji rimase immobile, aveva notato qualcosa di strano. Anche se Asuka lo aveva apostrofato nel solito modo, non sentiva rabbia nella sua voce. Pareva anzi che si trattenesse per non urlare dalla gioia.  
Terminata la colazione, Misato stava sorseggiando del Sakè, alla sua maniera, Asuka era seduta alla sua sinistra, e quando Shinji si alzò per andare a vestirsi, il maggiore chiese alla ragazza: "Allora, come è andata ieri?"  
"Benissimo", rispose radiosa Asuka.  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì, Michael è un ragazzo davvero fantastico. Sembra proprio che siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro".  
"Sono contenta per te. Ma dimmi, per caso vi siete anche…"  
Asuka arrossì: "Ecco, noi… sì insomma…"  
Misato sorrise: "Le mie congratulazioni Asuka. Sono queste le esperienze che ti fanno diventare donna!".  
Asuka, rossa in viso e con un sorriso imbarazzato, non rispose.  
Proprio in quel momento rientrò Shinji, e notando l'espressione di Asuka chiese: "Asuka, che ti è successo?"  
Asuka trasalì, ma Misato rispose per lei: "Niente, ha solo provato a bere il mio Sakè".

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA

"Volevi vedermi padre?"  
"Sì Michael. Voglio mostrarti una cosa".  
Si avviarono verso un hangar, dove Michael non era mai stato prima.  
Entrarono, il luogo era immerso nell'oscurità.  
"Cosa c'è qui padre?"  
"Il nostro capolavoro" rispose soddisfatto McCoy.  
Premette un interruttore, il locale si illuminò, e Michael rimase senza parole.  
Davanti a lui si stagliava un gigantesco Evangelion nero, ma non era il suo, c'erano molti particolari diversi.  
"Un altro Eva-P?"  
"No, qualcosa di molto meglio", spiegò il dottor Land giungendo alle sue spalle.  
"Infatti", aggiunse McCoy, "questo che vedi è il modello definitivo, l'Eva-D, del quale il tuo Evangelion è il prototipo". Michael rimase a guardare quel gigante, aveva tre occhi disposti in maniera triangolare, un'espressione feroce, e degli strani fori sugli avambracci. Alcuni avevano le stesse dimensioni di quelli posti sugli avambracci dell'Eva-P, quindi contenevano delle lame, ma gli altri erano troppo piccoli. Chissà a cosa servivano. Inoltre sembrava che mancasse il portello in cui andava inserita l'Entry Plug.  
"Non male. E chi è il pilota? Vorrei conoscerlo".  
McCoy e il dottor Land sorrisero.  
"Certo, vieni a conoscerlo", disse il secondo.  
Salirono in una stanza piena di tecnici e strani congegni posta tre piani più sopra.  
Entrati McCoy indicò un punto e disse: "Eccolo qui".  
Michael non capì, nel punto indicato non c'era nessuno, solo un grosso computer di forma rettangolare.  
"Dove?", chiese confuso il ragazzo.  
Land si avvicinò al computer e con un sorriso soddisfatto ci batté sopra con la mano: "Guarda meglio".  
Il ragazzo rimase impietrito: "Cosa?! Il pilota è un computer?!"  
"Esatto. Un computer dell'ultima generazione, che invia una serie di impulsi elettrici al cervello dell'Eva-D, e ne permette l'attivazione".  
"Interessante. E avete intenzione di farlo anche con l'Eva-P?"  
"No, non preoccuparti", disse McCoy.  
Michael avrebbe continuato a pilotare l'Eva-P, almeno per il momento.  
"Cosa volete farci?"  
"Oggi stesso manderemo l'Eva-D a Neo-Tokyo 3. Finirà il lavoro che hai iniziato tu. E tu andrai con lui per, diciamo, guardargli le spalle, non si sa mai".  
Il ragazzo rimase di nuovo impietrito: durante il primo combattimento lui si era preoccupato di non fare del male ai piloti degli Eva della Nerv, ma dubitava fortemente che un computer si facesse tali scrupoli.  
"In cosa sarebbe diverso questo Eva dal mio?" chiese.  
"Sono state inserite nuove armi, ma la cosa che ci rende particolarmente orgogliosi, e il materiale della sua corazza. Infatti il dottor Land ha finalmente creato la versione definitiva della sua lega metallica. Non il carbonadio, ma l'adamantio. Un metallo del tutto infrangibile. Gli Eva della Nerv non avranno scampo", spiegò McCoy.  
"Parli come se dovesse distruggerli".  
"Infatti. Quello di oggi sarà il test definitivo, che culminerà con la distruzione degli avversari".  
"Quindi anche i piloti…", sussurrò Michael.  
"Cosa c'è? Ci sono problemi?"  
Michael non sapeva cosa rispondere: da un lato voleva dire no, lui non era un assassino, e che non l'avrebbe mai aiutato. Ma poteva ribellarsi al suo patrigno, che comunque gli aveva dato una casa?  
Era tormentato dai dubbi, ma alla fine decise di andare comunque, avrebbe potuto intervenire per fermarlo, se la situazione diventava insostenibile per lui.  
"Non ci sono problemi. Sono pronto".  
"Bene. Preparati a partire".

NEO-TOKYO 3/UFFICIO DEL COMANDANTE SUPREMO  
"Ci siamo Fuyutsuki ".  
"La ricerca si è conclusa?"  
"Sì. Russel McCoy possiede molte proprietà, ma alla fine lo abbiamo scovato".  
"Dove si trova?"  
"Stando alle nostre spie, l'unico suo insediamento capace di contenere un velivolo in grado di trasportare un Eva, è l'isola di To-Shima, che si trova anche alla giusta distanza dal Giappone".  
"Cosa intendi fare?"  
"Contatterò immediatamente il comando delle Forze Strategiche di Auto Difesa, e chiederò un bombardamento a tappeto dell'isola. Nessuno oltre a noi deve essere in grado di costruire gli Eva.  
Uccideremo McCoy e anche il dottor Land, che sicuramente è con lui, e poi ci impadroniremo del loro Evangelion. Potrebbe esserci utile".  
Fuyutsuki osservò in silenzio il comandante, poi disse: "Va bene. Muoviamoci".

COSTA DEL GIAPPONE  
I due giganteschi Evangelion neri si erano appena alzati dall'isola di To-Shima. Ormai non c'era più bisogno dell'aereo, la prima volta l'avevano usato solo per sicurezza.  
L'Eva-D volava affiancato dall'Eva-P, Michael osservava l'essere che aveva a fianco, una creatura comandata da un freddo computer, che avrebbe spazzato via qualunque cosa gli ordinassero.  
Non sapeva ancora cosa fare, se l'Eva-D cominciava a uccidere, avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, ma come? Questo nuovo modello sembrava molto più potente del suo. E anche se lo avesse fatto, dove sarebbe andato dopo il suo tradimento? Da Asuka? No, perché altrimenti la ragazza che amava sarebbe rimasta coinvolta nella vendetta del patrigno. Lacerato da questi dubbi, proseguì il volo in un cupo silenzio.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
McCoy e Land osservavano da uno schermo il volo dei due Eva, due demoni alati ai loro comandi.  
"Michael mi è sembrato pensieroso", dichiarò il dottore.  
"Non si preoccupi, tanto deve solo guardare le spalle all'Eva-D, non partecipare al combattimento".  
"Ma il ragazzo non vuole uccidere, glielo si legge negli occhi, e se per caso…"  
"Se lo facesse, peggio per lui. L'Eva-D è più forte del suo, può ucciderlo senza distruggere il prototipo. Non ha problemi a penetrare la sua corazza".  
"Signore", annunciò un operatore, "i due Eva sono in arrivo sull'obbiettivo".  
"Bene, disattivate i loro sistemi anti-radar, stavolta non ci saranno arrivi a sorpresa".

NEO-TOKYO 3/QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV

La sirena dell'allarme risuonò fragorosamente, tutti corsero ai loro posti, arrivarono sul ponte di comando Misato e Ritsuko, mentre sulla torre mobile c'era il solo Fuyutsuki.  
"E il comandante?", chiese Misato.  
"Ha un'altra questione da seguire", le rispose il vice-comandante.  
Misato era stupita, non capiva quale questione potesse essere più importante di quell'emergenza.  
Ritsuko domandò: "E' di nuovo quell'Eva sconosciuto vero?"  
"Sì, però… non è solo!", informò Shigeru.  
"Cosa?!", esclamarono insieme le due donne.  
"Stavolta ci sono due obbiettivi, entrambi Evangelion alati di colore nero", riferì allarmato Aoba.  
Lo schermo si illuminò e videro due sagome nere che volteggiavano sulla città.  
"Dannazione! Se adesso sono in due, ci ridurranno in briciole", sbottò Misato.  
"Lo so, ma dobbiamo per forza far uscire i nostri Eva. Stavolta sappiamo chi abbiamo di fronte, e forse otterremo qualcosa", replicò Ritsuko.  
"D'accordo, però se ci sono problemi i ragazzi rientreranno subito. Sono pronti?"  
"Sì, sono nelle gabbie pronti per il lancio in superficie", disse Makoto Hyuga.  
In quel momento i due Eva nemici atterrarono fragorosamente in città ripiegando le ali .

UFFICIO DEL COMANDANTE DELLA NERV  
Gendo aveva due piccoli schermi davanti a sé, sulla sua scrivania.  
Su uno osservava i due Eva nemici, sull'altro invece era in contatto audio-visivo col comandante delle truppe che le Forze Strategiche di Auto Difesa gli avevano dato.  
Intendeva seguire entrambe le battaglie.  
"Allora comandante, da ora in poi seguirà i miei ordini", dichiarò Gendo.  
"Sissignore".  
"Questo è il piano di battaglia: bombardamento aereo a tappeto sull'isola. Sicuramente le installazioni nemiche sono sottoterra, e difficilmente le bombe potranno fare completamente piazza pulita, per cui al primo attacco dovrà seguire un lancio di paracadutisti allo scopo di sbaragliare le ultime resistenze".  
"Sissignore. Cosa dobbiamo fare con eventuali superstiti?"  
"Eliminateli tutti", ordinò lapidario Gendo.  
"Agli ordini".  
Gendo assunse la sua tipica posa, mettendo le mani sotto il mento: "Nessuno può interferire con l'operato della Nerv!"

"Pronti ragazzi?", chiese Misato.  
"Sì", risposero insieme i tre piloti.  
"Bene. Stavolta i nemici sono due. Dovrete tenervi a distanza di sicurezza, i vostri attacchi dovranno essere alla mordi e fuggi. Cercate di stare il meno tempo possibile vicino agli avversari. Le armi da fuoco sono inutili, quindi userete soltanto armi bianche. Va bene?"  
"Roger".  
"Lanciare!", gridò il maggiore.  
I tre Eva vennero spinti verso la superficie, sui volti dei piloti si poteva leggere una certa tensione.  
"Eccoli", disse Michael.  
Gli Eva della Nerv uscirono dalle rampe, presero delle armi dagli edifici vicini, Rei aveva due Progresive Knife, Shinji e Asuka un Sonic Grave ciascuno.  
Michael li guardava, ma stavolta nei suoi occhi non c'era il fuoco della sfida, come la prima volta.  
Al contrario, nel suo sguardo si notava una sorta di sofferenza: "Accidenti", pensava, "dentro quegli Eva ci sono sicuramente dei quattordicenni come me. Vorrei aiutarli, ma…"

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
Il monitor mostrava le immagini del ormai prossimo scontro.  
"Ci siamo. Mandate all'attacco l'Eva-D" ordinò McCoy.  
L'ordine fu trasmesso ai tecnici vicini al computer che costituiva il vero cervello dell'Eva-D.  
Uno schermo si accese sul lato anteriore della macchina, l'immagine mostrava gli Eva della Nerv, e su di essa si formò una scritta: "TARGET". I tecnici trasmisero l'ordine di attacco.

NEO-TOKYO 3  
L'Eva-D, che fino ad allora era stato immobile, spalancò le fauci, ruggì, e si scagliò contro l'unità 01.  
Michael rimase indietro a guardare.  
"Attento Shinji!", gridò Misato, ma non servì a nulla.  
Shinji cercò di difendersi mettendo in avanti il Sonic Grave, ma il nemico con un calcio glielo fece volare via dalle mani. L'Eva-D diede un pugno all'Eva-01, scaraventandolo all'indietro, poi cacciò dagli avambracci degli artigli, più lunghi di quelli dell'Eva-P, e infilzò lo 01 nella zona dello stomaco, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
Shinji gridò, l'Eva-D lo sollevò come se niente fosse e lo scagliò addosso a un palazzo.  
L'Eva-01, dopo l'urto, si accasciò e lasciò una grossa macchia di sangue sul edificio.  
"No Shinji!", gridò disperata Misato.  
"Questo nuovo nemico", notò Ritsuko, "combatte in maniera più feroce rispetto all'altro".  
Michael rimase di sasso, non si aspettava che questo nuovo Eva fosse così brutale. Una autentica macchina assassina. Non sapeva cosa fare, i suoi dubbi continuavano a bloccarlo, anche se apriva e chiudeva di continuo i pugni, smanioso di intervenire.  
"Bastardo! Ti ucciderò!", urlò Asuka e attaccò il nemico insieme a Rei, che aveva un'espressione molto determinata.  
L'Eva-00 cercò di perforare gli occhi dell'avversario, l'Eva-02 invece mirò di nuovo alla linea di congiuntura tra le parti della corazza.  
Ma l'Eva-D le anticipò, fece un enorme balzo verso l'alto, solo una macchina poteva calcolare con tale precisione i tempi, atterrò alle spalle dei due Eva, li afferrò per il collo e cominciò a sbattere le loro teste l'una contro l'altra. Rei tentò di reagire e provò a colpire il nemico con i due Progresive Knife, ma a contatto con la corazza i due coltelli si ruppero. L'Eva-D diede un calcio al ventre dello 00, Rei si piegò in avanti e sentì mancarsi il respiro, poi con una sola artigliata tagliò l'arma di Asuka e una gamba dello 02 all'altezza del ginocchio.  
Asuka non fece in tempo a gridare.  
"Mio Dio! Li sta massacrando!", commentò attonita Misato.  
"Cosa possiamo fare?", si chiese Ritsuko.  
"Presto, fuoco di copertura con le rampe lancia-missili!", gridò Misato.  
"Ma non faranno niente al nemico", obbiettò Maya.  
"Lo so, ma voglio che i ragazzi si ritirino, finché possono farlo".  
"Ragazzi, ritiratevi presto!", ordinò Misato, tramite un contatto radio, ai piloti.  
"Ritirarmi? Mai!", rispose Asuka con uno sguardo impazzito.  
Cercando di reggersi su una gamba sola, saltà addosso all'Eva-D e riuscì a farlo cadere.  
Ma il nemico prima la sollevò, poi con una capriola si mise alle spalle dello 02 e cominciò a colpire con i pugni e gli artigli la schiena dell'Eva, facendo uscire spruzzi di sangue bluastro e mandando terribili fitte di dolore terribile alla ragazza.  
Poi l'Eva-D afferrò la copertura del Entry Plug, la strappò e afferrò la capsula.  
Lo 02, privato del pilota, si accasciò a terra inerte, l'Eva-D teneva in mano la capsula con Asuka.  
Misato, Ritsuko e i tre operatori fissarono con gli occhi spalancati quella immagine, non riuscivano a parlare. E quando videro l'Entry Plug che cominciava a cedere sotto la pressione della mano del nemico, Misato stava per gridare. Improvvisamente sentirono un urlo: "Asukaaaa!"  
Era la voce di Shinji, che piombò di corsa sopra il nemico, sbattendolo contro un palazzo, gli tolse di mano l'Entry Plug dello 02, lo appoggiò a terra, e si lanciò di nuovo contro l'avversario, cercando di farlo retrocedere per allontanarlo dalla compagna.  
Ci riuscì, ma l'Eva-D si riprese subito, e con alcune artigliate aprì il ventre dello 01, e le interiora dell'Eva caddero per terra.  
Shinji non provava molto dolore, ma sentì una orrenda sensazione, quella del suo corpo che si svuotava.  
Si piegò su se stesso, Maya ebbe un conato di vomito guardando quella scena.  
"Gravissimi danni all'unità 01. Non può più combattere", gridò Hyuga.  
L'Eva-D stava per colpire la testa dell'Eva-01, quando stavolta intervenne Rei, che prese per le spalle il nemico e lo scagliò dal lato opposto. La First Children aveva un'espressione irritata a causa di quello che il nemico aveva appena fatto a Shinji.  
"E'… è orribile!" commentò con un filo di voce Maya.  
Ritsuko rimaneva in silenzio, Misato invece mormorò: "Maledizione. Quel bastardo attacca di continuo, non gli dà il tempo di ritirarsi. E se continua a stare così vicino ai nostri non potremo usare le rampe".  
L'Eva nemico si scagliò contro l'Eva-00 che cercava di tenerlo a distanza, mentre Michael osservava allibito il tutto.  
"Mio Dio, è un mostro!"  
Poi la sua attenzione fu richiamata da qualcosa, vide in un angolo l'Entry Plug dello 02 che si apriva, e una persona che ne scendeva.  
Dai capelli sembrava una ragazza, con indosso una tuta rossa.  
"Rossa!?", esclamò Michael.  
Quel colore gli aveva fatto venire in mente qualcosa.  
Usando lo zoom inquadrò la ragazza.  
Gli occhi di Michael si sbarrarono.  
"Asuka? Non è possibile… Asuka è un pilota…" balbettò.  
All'improvviso uno schianto.  
Lo 00 era caduto a terra, e rimaneva immobile.  
L'Eva-D allora si avvicinò al Entry Plug di Asuka minacciosamente.  
Alzò un piede.  
Voleva schiacciarla!  
"Noooooo!", gridò Michael, che si scagliò contro l'Eva-D.  
"Michael, cosa stai facendo?", gli urlava il patrigno via radio.  
Il ragazzo non se ne curò.  
I suoi dubbi erano spariti.  
Asuka osservò l'enorme massa del nemico che si avvicinava, e quando gli vide sollevare il piede, in preda al terrore e alla rabbia sussurrò: "E' finita!".  
E invece l'Eva-P afferrò quel mostro e lo allontanò da lei, cacciò gli artigli e lo colpì agli occhi.  
L'Eva-D lanciò un urlo di dolore, dalla ferita sprizzavano sangue e scintille. "  
Cosa!?", esclamarono incredule Ritsuko e Misato.  
"Ma che sta succedendo?", dissero meravigliati i tre operatori.

Anche Gendo, che fino ad allora aveva osservato inflessibile quella terribile battaglia, aggrottò la fronte.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
"Michael, lurido traditore, cosa stai facendo?", sbraitò McCoy.  
"A quanto pare", commentò Land, "Michael non ne può più di questa violenza".  
"Non posso crederci! E l'Eva-D?"  
"La ferita agli occhi non è un problema, si rigenererà tra breve"  
"Quando sarà di nuovo a posto, voglia che uccida Michael. Deve fare la fine che meritano tutti i traditori!"  
"Come vuole".  
Anche gli operatori, sbalorditi dal gesto di Michael, fissavano il grande schermo, e non si accorsero che il radar segnalava qualcosa di strano.

NEO-TOKYO 3  
Asuka fissava l'Eva-P incredula.  
Non capiva perché l'avesse salvata.  
Mentre l'Eva-D restava immobile in attesa che la ferita guarisse, l'Eva-P si chinò verso Asuka, e cacciò l'Entry Plug. "Cosa vorrà da me?", si chiese la ragazza.  
Lo sportello si aprì, e ne uscì un ragazzo con un Plug Suit nero.  
Asuka lo fissò: "Michael?!"  
Il ragazzo rapidamente scese dall'umanoide gigante, corse dalla ragazza e la abbracciò.  
Asuka, stupita, si lasciò toccare.  
Il ragazzo piangeva: "Oddio, perdonami Asuka! Ti prego! Io… io non sapevo, non credevo… Mi dispiace tanto!" Asuka sussurrò: "Michael… che significa?"  
"Mi dispiace Asuka, credimi! Mi avevano mandato in città perché la esplorassi, ma non era previsto che mi innamorassi di te, e non sapevo di questa tua… attività. Ti prego di credermi, non ti ho ingannata, io ti amo sul serio".  
Asuka lo guardò in viso: i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime erano sinceri.  
Anche lei allora cominciò a piangere, e capì lo strano e crudele scherzo del destino.  
"Anche io ti amo!", gli disse abbracciandolo.  
Sul ponte di comando della Nerv, lo staff osservava la scena.  
Non potevano sentire cosa dicessero i due ragazzi, e non capivano perché si stessero abbracciando.  
Poi Misato intuì tutto e disse con un filo di voce: "Quello… è Michael?!"

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA  
"Ma cosa sta facendo?", gridò McCoy.  
"Credo proprio che il nostro pilota si sia innamorato, senza saperlo, di uno dei piloti della Nerv", osservò Land.  
"Ma allora…" McCoy capì perché Michael aveva voluto andare una seconda volta in città, e perché era tornato così tardi.  
Questa scoperta lo fece infuriare ancora di più: "Mi ha tradito per una stronzata simile!?"  
Land lo fissò.  
McCoy aveva uno sguardo assassino: "Cosa aspetta l'Eva-D?! Lo distrugga! Lo schiacci!"  
I tecnici nella sala computer mandarono i dati del nuovo obbiettivo.

NEO-TOKYO 3  
L'Eva-D, rigenerata la ferita all'occhio, ricevette i nuovi ordini e si diresse ruggendo contro i due ragazzi.  
Il suo arrivo interruppe il loro abbraccio.  
"Oh no! Non farò in tempo a salire sul mio Eva", disse il ragazzo.  
Ma intervenne di nuovo Rei, che bloccò le gambe del nemico, facendolo cadere a terra.  
"Puoi fermarlo?", domandò Asuka a Michael  
"Temo di no. Questo maledetto si chiama Eva-D ed è più forte anche del mio, la sua corazza è fatta di un metallo chiamato adamantio, assolutamente indistruttibile".  
"Dunque non possiamo fare niente?"  
Michael rifletté brevemente e disse: "Credo che ci sia un unico modo".  
"Quale?"

Intanto l'Eva-00 con le braccia aveva afferrato da dietro l'Eva-D, lo teneva bloccato e in quella posizione non doveva temere i suoi artigli.  
Improvvisamente dagli avambracci del nemico spuntarono, dai fori situati vicino a quelli delle lame, dei piccoli filamenti. Si agitavano come serpentelli.  
Rei li fissò con aria interrogativa, quando i filamenti si avvinghiarono al corpo del suo Eva ed emisero una fortissima scarica elettrica.  
L'elettricità avvolse lo 00, Rei lanciò un urlo tremendo di dolore.  
"Quei filamenti hanno rilasciato una scarica da un milione di volt", riferì Shigeru.  
Lo 00 cadde a terra, con l'armatura annerita.  
"E Rei?", domandò con ansia Misato.  
"Svenuta, e temo che sia del tutto fuori combattimento", riferì Makoto.  
"Anche Rei è andata", commentò Asuka.  
"I vostri Eva non possono farcela contro quel mostro. Ma io ho trovato il modo".  
"Cosa vuoi fare?"  
Michael non rispose, guardò la ragazza, la baciò e corse al suo Eva.  
"Michael! Michael!", lo chiamò Asuka. Cercò di raggiungerlo ma aveva il corpo troppo indolenzito, faticava a muoversi.  
Michael salì sul Eva-P, lo attivò e si lanciò contro l'Eva-D.  
Lo afferrò saldamente per il petto, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per impedirgli di spiegare le ali, aprì le sue, e accendendo i razzi alla massima potenza, si alzò in volo portandoselo dietro.  
"Michael…", sussurrò Asuka.  
L'Eva-P si spostava ad una altitudine sempre più grande, in direzione del mare.  
L'Eva-D reagì, cominciò a colpire con gli artigli ed utilizzò i filamenti elettrici.  
La corazza dell'Eva-P, anche se più robusta di quella degli Eva della Nerv, già mostrava incrinature, comunque resisteva senza problemi alle scosse elettriche.  
A un certo punto Michael disse: "Qui va bene".  
Premette un pulsante circolare posto dietro il suo sedile, e si accese un timer con dei numeri che diminuivano a partire da sessanta.

ISOLA DI TO-SHIMA

"Attivato il dispositivo di auto- distruzione dell'Eva-P", gridò un operatore.  
"Cosa!? No!", esclamarono insieme Land e McCoy.  
Improvvisamente una esplosione risuonò sulla superficie dell'isola.  
"Che succede?", chiese McCoy.  
"Signore", spiegò allarmato un operatore, "un gruppo di quaranta aerei sta sganciando delle bombe sull'isola".  
"Merda! Ci hanno localizzato. Presto, evacuazione!"  
La sirena dell'allarme risuonò, insieme ad altre esplosioni, che rapidamente fecero crollare i tetti dell'impianto sotterraneo.  
McCoy correva verso una scala di emergenza, seguito dal dottor Land, mentre tutto intorno, gli operatori, i tecnici, si sparpagliarono in preda al panico.  
Quando giunsero alla scala, McCoy e Land si diressero verso un ascensore che conduceva ad una piccola grotta nascosta tra le rocce della scogliera. Lì attendeva un piccolo e veloce motoscafo.  
"Si sbrighi dottor Land".  
"Eccomi".  
Di colpo una sovrastruttura crollò, McCoy si gettò a terra per evitare i frammenti, e quando si rialzò vide che il dottor Land era rimasto schiacciato.  
La formula della lega metallica era perduta.  
Però McCoy non poteva preoccuparsi di quello adesso, raggiunse la grotta e si allontanò dall'isola, che ormai era un mare di fuoco, a bordo del motoscafo.

NEO-TOKYO 3

"Dove sono diretti quei due Eva?", domandò Misato.  
"Adesso sono vicino al mare, all'altezza di 10.000 metri", rispose Shigeru.  
"Cosa vorrà fare quel ragazzo?", si chiese Ritsuko.  
Ormai la corazza dell'Eva-P era piena di fessure, sangue rosso cominciava a colare dal suo corpo, l'Eva-D continuava a colpire, ma non poteva fare più niente.  
Quando mancavano 5 secondi all'auto- distruzione Michael chiuse gli occhi, sussurrando dolcemente: "Asuka".  
Poi fu avvolto da una grande luce.  
L'esplosione fu enorme, la sua luminosità era tale che anche da grandi distanze, tutti la videro. Inclusa Asuka, che rimase in silenzio e in piedi.  
Quando l'esplosione si esaurì, la ragazza cadde in ginocchio e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Lacrime iniziarono a caderle sulle ginocchia.

FINE


End file.
